Take my blood
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Selena, jeune aristocrate, se voit obligée d'aller vivre au manoir Phantomhive alors qu'elle déteste Ciel. Mais elle n'est pas humaine et la cohabitation avec le diable de majordome ne va pas être de tout repos surtout quand les deux meilleurs amis de Selena sont des Dieux de la Mort ...
1. Départ

**Bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction concernant l'univers de Kuroshitsuji. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (sauf quelques OC) puisqu'ils sont la propriété de Yana Toboso.**

**Dans cette fanfiction, Ciel a grandi et a désormais dix-huit ans (un petit mystère dont vous aurez vite l'origine).**

**Je vous réserve un cocktail de combats, d'aventure, d'humour et d'amour qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Départ**_

Ciel Phantomhive. Je haïssais ce nom presque autant que je détestais la personne qui le portait. Son nom s'étalait en grosses lettres noires sur chaque couverture de chaque journal, tout ça pour apprendre à la population que le jeune comte venait d'avoir sa majorité. Je froissai le journal rageusement et le jetai dans une des multiples poubelles de la ville. A cause de ce jeune prétentieux, je devenais la risée de la famille. Tous les jours on me comparait à lui en assurant qu'il avait réussi sa vie alors qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre petit orphelin …

Je chutai dans une bouteille en verre qui traînait là. Un carrosse passa près de moi à ce moment et le cocher me lança un regard noir avant de s'arrêter.

- **On ne vous a jamais appris à respecter les ruelles Damoiselle ?**

Je levai la tête vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, bafouilla quelques excuses et reprit sa route avec un rythme plus rapide. J'étais connue dans les environs et il faut bien avouer que je me servais parfois de cette célébrité pour me sortir de mauvais pas. Pourquoi étais-je si connue ? Oh, simplement parce que j'étais la fille du comte Skullhive … Mon père possédait des entreprises aussi vastes que celles de Ciel mais il passait nos repas à faire des éloges sur le jeune comte. Le repas de ce soir ne fit pas exception par rapport aux autres et je commençais vraiment à en avoir assez.

-** Ce Ciel est un excellent jeune homme. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui Selena. D'ailleurs, tu auras tout le temps de le faire pendant ton séjour chez les Phantomhive.**

-** Même pas en rêve,** répondis-je d'une voix forte en me levant. **Plutôt mourir que d'aller cohabiter avec l'ennemi !**

L'un de mes frères ricana et je lui envoyai mon verre d'eau en pleine figure dans un geste rageur. Son sourire disparut et il se leva à son tour pour me dominer de toute sa hauteur. Je fronçai le nez avec dégoût, il avait encore bu, comme chaque jour. Donovan, le plus jeune de mes frères, s'interposa entre nous. Quinn, l'alcoolique, le prit par le col de sa chemise et l'expédia contre un des murs de pierre de la salle à manger. Donovan se releva péniblement alors que nos deux autres frères, Guy et Stefan, empêchaient Quinn de se jeter sur moi.

- **T'es qu'une salope Selena ! Tout ce que tu sauras faire de ta vie c'est devenir la chienne de cet abruti de Phantomhive.**

- **Tu t'améliores, trois insultes en deux phrases,** crachai-je avec fureur.

Nos frères aînés réussirent enfin à faire sortir Quinn devant la mine effondrée de notre mère et le regard froid de notre père. Il savait que le comportement de son fils n'était pas digne mais il ne voulait pas encore le virer de la maison ou le déshériter. Ma colère céda la place à la déception face au comportement excessif de mon frère. Je rejoignis Donovan qui se massait le cou en grimaçant.

- **Est-ce que ça va ?** lui demandai-je.

- **Sans problème Selena, je suis en pleine forme !**

Il souriait et il me fit un clin d'œil avant de se rasseoir. De mes quatre frères, celui avec lequel je m'entendais le mieux était Donovan. Notre rapprochement était dû au fait que nous n'avions qu'un an d'écart, lui en ayant dix-huit comme Ciel et moi dix-sept. Guy, Stefan et Quinn avaient respectivement quinze, treize et huit ans de plus que moi.

Notre père se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention.

- **Je disais donc que tu allais devoir résider chez les Phantomhive Selena.**

Ce ton doux et affectueux cachait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce qui était déjà un mauvais signe, un très mauvais signe …

- **As-tu pensé au fait que j'allais sûrement refuser mon très cher père ?**

- **Bien sûr, et c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi de faire un deal avec toi : si tu tiens tellement à faire partie de l'entreprise familiale alors il va falloir passer un peu de temps avec Ciel. Et pour être sûr que c'est bien chez lui que tu iras en sortant de chez nous, je l'ai fait venir.**

J'eus l'impression de sentir mon sang se figer dans mes veines à ses paroles. Comment osait-il me faire ça à moi, son unique fille ?! J'étouffai un cri de rage et débarrassai la table pour m'occuper. Je commençai par laver nos assiettes en porcelaine et nos couverts en argent puis je m'occupai des verres en cristal. Je faisais tout pour ne pas m'énerver contre mon père car je connaissais bien les raisons pour lesquels il allait faire des mois suivants un vrai enfer pour moi. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était redonner tout son honneur au blason des Skullhive grâce à Ciel …

-** Laissez Mademoiselle, je m'en occupe, me dit une domestique en me prenant le torchon des mains.**

Je n'insistai pas car elle n'était en rien responsable de ma mauvaise humeur. J'entendis un bruit familier annonçant la venue d'un carrosse et j'eus une grimace en comprenant l'identité du nouveau venu. Je préférai attendre à l'intérieur qu'il vienne car j'étais presque certaine de pouvoir me contrôler devant ma famille mais sûrement pas dehors. Des éclats de rire me parvinrent et je tentai de calmer ma crise de nerfs. Ciel entra le premier et je le reconnus grâce à son cache-œil qu'il portait en permanence et que l'on voyait sur toutes les photos ou portraits le représentant. Suivait son majordome, un homme de haute taille aux cheveux noirs tombant un peu au-dessus des épaules et possédant des yeux d'un rouge magnifique. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas lancer d'insultes à Ciel dès le premier jour. Les lèvres du majordome esquissèrent un sourire et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- **Sir Phantomhive, voici ma fille, Selena.**

- **Vous aviez raison Comte Skullhive, votre enfant est un vrai bijou. Permettez-vous que je vous l'achète ?**

Les phrases de Ciel avaient été dites avec humour mais je compris ce qu'il complotait avec mon père. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que mon géniteur me donnerait en mariage à la famille Phantomhive.

- **Tu as légèrement oublié de me préciser quelque chose père,** grinçai-je.

- **Si je te l'avais dit plus tôt, ma chère Selena, tu aurais refusé immédiatement.**

- **Ah bon, vraiment ? Comment peux-tu me connaître aussi bien ?** rétorquai-je avec froideur.

Mon père tenta de me dire quelque chose mais je tournai les talons et grimpai les escaliers en direction de ma chambre. Quelqu'un me rattrapa avant que je puisse entrer dans ma chambre et je me retournai pour me dégager de cette poigne. Je vis avec stupéfaction le majordome de Ciel qui me regardait en souriant.

- **Pardonnez-moi de vous retenir ainsi mais il faut que je vous parle.**

- **Me parler ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire et puis, vous aurez tout le temps de me parler quand je serai chez votre maître.**

- **Justement, vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier ce choix de votre père.**

- **Comment pourrai-je apprécier d'être mariée à un Comte prétentieux et orgueilleux ?**

- **Mon maître est quelqu'un de bien et je suis certain que vous réussirez à vous en rendre compte si vous venez au manoir Phantomhive.**

Quel hypocrite ! Tous les valets vantaient les mérites de leurs maîtres devant les autres mais entre eux, ils ne faisaient que les critiquer alors je n'allais sûrement pas le croire.

- **Sébastian,** s'éleva la voix de Ciel. **Redescend, nous partons. Vu que Selena est trop capricieuse pour venir avec nous, nous n'avons plus aucune raison de rester.**

Je serrai les dents et me rendis compte que le majordome de Ciel venait de me lâcher comme s'il avait deviné ce que je voulais faire. Je descendis les escaliers aussi vite que je les avais montés et me plantai devant le Comte Phantomhive. Son sourire arrogant m'irrita mais je pris une grande inspiration.

- **Je crois que nous pouvons partir alors Ciel Phantomhive.**

- **Nous ?** s'étonna le Comte.

-** Oui, nous. Je ne suis pas du tout capricieuse comme vous semblez le croire alors j'ai décidé de suivre les intentions de mon père. Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter le manoir des Phantomhive car on dit que c'est l'un des plus beaux d'Angleterre.**

-** Bien dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles préparer ta valise,** me dit mon père avec un regard bienveillant.

Je lui souris doucement en lui pardonnant déjà ce qu'il avait fait. Je n'avais pas prêté attention au fait que ce choix n'avait pas forcément était facile pour lui qui adorait ses enfants. Je remontai de nouveau dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires tout en refusant l'aide du majordome de Ciel. J'avais à peine ouvert la porte de ma chambre qu'une tornade rouge me serra dans ses bras avec des sanglots exagérés.

-** Oh Selena, pourquoi nous fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi pars-tu loin de nous ?**

- **Grell … Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix … Je fais ça pour mon père et l'avenir de ma famille.**

Grell soupira puis recula en gardant son regard doré plongé dans le mien.

- **Tu sais que nous ne pourrons pas nous voir chez les Phantomhive… Serais-tu prête à avoir une vie sans tes meilleurs amis ?**

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite car je savais que ses paroles n'étaient pas dépourvues de bon sens. Grell n'était pas tout seul dans ma chambre, William l'accompagnait. Les deux hommes étaient mes meilleurs amis mais aussi des Dieux de la Mort ce qui n'avait jamais eu de répercussion sur notre amitié.

- **Grell n'a pas tort, malheureusement,** ajouta William. **Les … fréquentations du Comte ne nous permettront certainement pas de venir te voir.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer car je ne voulais pas vraiment m'éloigner de mes amis même si c'était pour la bonne cause.

- **Et puis, comment deviendras-tu un Shinigami si tu pars ?** me demanda soudain Grell.

- **Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux pas devenir un Dieu de la Mort. C'est comme si un diable présentait sa candidature, il ne serait jamais accepté, et bien c'est la même chose pour moi.**

- **Nous en avons parlé à un … ami,** m'informa William, **et il pense que malgré ta petite différence, rien ne peut t'empêcher de devenir comme nous si tu réussis les tests.**

- **Je suis vraiment désolée Will' mais je ne peux pas.**

Je vis sans peine qu'il était blessé par ma remarque et par le fait que j'abandonnais aussi vite. Grell croisa les bras et fit une mine boudeuse qui me tira un léger sourire. L'homme aux cheveux rouges avait des mimiques beaucoup trop féminines et j'arrivais souvent à me planter en pensant à lui parce que lui-même parlait de lui comme s'il était une femme.

- **Selena, tu as bientôt fini ou il te faut de l'aide ?** entendis-je mon père s'écrier depuis le grand salon.

- **J'arrive,** lui répondis-je en haussant la voix.

Je jetai un regard désolé à mes deux amis et les embrassai sur la joue en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Cet au revoir ressemblait beaucoup trop à un adieu mais il le fallait, pour le bien des Skullhive.

- **Ne nous oublie pas,** murmura William.

- **Jamais,** lui assurai-je.

Je quittai ma chambre en descendant l'unique valise que je possédais. Tous mes vêtements tenaient dedans avec quelques objets personnels comme une photo de famille dans un cadre en or et un médaillon en argent offert par mes deux amis Shinigami. Sébastian se chargea de mettre la valise dans le carrosse alors que j'embrassais les membres de ma famille. Je suivis ensuite le Comte dans notre moyen de transport alors que son majordome prenait les rênes des chevaux. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à notre manoir avant de soupirer de désespoir.

* * *

**Qu'est vraiment Selena ? Supportera-t-elle de cohabiter avec Ciel ? Pourra-t-elle revoir un jour ses deux amis ?**


	2. Le majordome tente une approche

_**Galle : **_**Merci beaucoup ^^ La voilà la suite **

**Rien de plus sur la véritable nature de Selena mais un léger passage de son enfance.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Le majordome tente une approche**  
_

_Je pleurais, mes mains tachées par le sang de parfaits inconnus. Tout était arrivé en quelques secondes, le carrosse ayant percuté un convoi funéraire parce que le cochet n'avait pas été capable de maîtriser son attelage. Les portes du carrosse et celles du convoi s'étaient ouvertes sur le coup et des personnes étaient mortes, écrasées par les roues des deux carrosses ou bien piétinées par les chevaux. Ces chocs avaient fait de nombreuses éclaboussures de sang, souillant mes vêtements et ma peau blanche d'une horrible couleur vermeille. Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux lorsque j'avais pris conscience de l'étendue de la catastrophe et du fait que j'étais entourée de cadavres. N'ayant que sept ans à cette époque-là, j'avais été choquée par ce que je voyais mais j'avais aussi été surprise de constater que j'étais la seule en vie. C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais vu une silhouette s'approcher. Je m'étais levée et dirigée vers elle d'un pas tremblant et chancelant et m'étais figée en remarquant un homme à la longue chevelure vermeille et aux yeux verts-dorés._

_- **Oh mais que vois-je ? Une mignonne petite fille apeurée et couverte de sang ! Quelle magnifique vision !**_

_- **Grell, ne vois-tu pas que tu l'effraies encore plus ?**_

_Je vis l'origine de la voix lorsqu'un second homme s'avança. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ceux du dénommé Grell mais ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre et plutôt courts._

_- **Qui es-tu jeune fille ?**_

_- **Se…Selena,** bégayai-je. **Selena Skullhive.**_

_- **Nous allons te ramener chez toi Selena.**_

_- **Mais William, nous ne sommes pas des baby-sitters !**_

_- **Regarde ses yeux Grell et tu comprendras.**_

_Grell croisa mon regard et fut surpris par la couleur violette de mes iris mais il se contenta de ne rien dire._

_- **Nous nous occuperons des âmes plus tard …** marmonna William._

_Il me tendit sa main que je pris après une courte hésitation, contente d'avoir un contact avec un être vivant près de tous ces morts. Le trajet jusqu'au manoir dura deux jours durant lesquels les deux hommes s'occupèrent de moi avec gentillesse, enfin, surtout William. Lorsque nous arrivâmes finalement chez moi, Grell s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur et il enleva l'écharpe rouge qu'il portait autour de son cou avant de la nouer autour du mien._

_- **Grell !** s'étonna William._

_- **C'est un souvenir pour elle car quelque chose me dit que nous nous reverrons.**_

_Ils avaient disparu dans la nuit, me laissant seule devant le manoir. Mes parents furent soulagés de me voir en vie et ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras tout en pleurant. Les paroles de Grell se confirmèrent quelques mois plus tard car je revis les deux hommes près d'un lac alors qu'un pont s'était écroulé, causant plusieurs dizaines de morts. Ils m'avaient encore une fois ramenée chez moi et nous nous étions revus chaque fois qu'il se passait une catastrophe et que j'étais dans les parages. Un lien de confiance s'était installé entre nous puis s'était transformé en amitié. William et Grell attendirent mes quinze ans pour m'apprendre qu'ils étaient des Shinigami. J'avais été fascinée d'apprendre ce qu'étaient des Dieux de la Mort, à la plus grande surprise de mes deux amis._

_-** J'aimerais devenir comme vous,** avais-je un jour annoncé aux deux hommes._

_- **Tu veux devenir un Shinigami ?** s'était étonné William._

_- **Bien sûr ! Vous avez une vie tellement plus passionnante que la mienne !**_

_- **Il te faudra attendre encore un peu …**_

_Et j'avais attendu et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux certains que je puisse devenir un Shinigami, je me retrouvais loin d'eux. Mais maintenant, allais-je les revoir ?_

- **A quoi pensez-vous Selena ?** me demanda Ciel.

- **A peu de choses, Comte Phantomhive.**

-** Vous me semblez pourtant bien pensive depuis notre départ.**

- **Disons que je repense seulement au passé.**

Je ne voulais pas en dire plus et il s'en rendit compte car il n'ajouta rien. Nous arrivâmes enfin au manoir Phantomhive et je laissai s'échapper une exclamation de surprise. Tout était superbe. Peu importait l'endroit où je posais les yeux, tout n'était que beauté. Sébastian descendit du carrosse en premier, ouvrit la porte et m'offrit sa main pour m'aider à descendre.

- **Bienvenue au manoir Phantomhive, mademoiselle Skullhive.**

Je restai bouche-bée alors que quatre personnes venaient vers nous. Il y avait trois hommes et une femme, sûrement des domestiques. Le majordome me les présenta l'un après l'autre.

- **Voici May-Linn, Bardroy, Finnian et Snake.**

- **Enchantée,** dis-je avec un petit sourire. **Je suis Selena Skullhive.**

Les yeux de May-Linn s'agrandirent quand elle entendit mon nom de famille et ses joues virèrent au rouge.

- **Vous êtes la sœur de Donovan ?** me demanda-t-elle.

- **Oui,** répondis-je d'un air intrigué. **Vous le connaissez ?**

- **Euh …ou…oui,** fit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

Je n'insistai pas pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage. J'appris que les domestiques avaient chacun une spécialité contrairement aux domestiques de ma famille. Bardroy s'occupait de tout ce qui concernait la cuisine, Finnian du jardin, May-Linn de l'argenterie et du linge, Snake du ménage tandis que Sébastian faisait le reste. Ça leur arrivait tout de même de s'entre-aider de temps en temps même si, d'après ce que je venais de comprendre, Sébastian faisait souvent leur travail …

- **Voulez-vous visiter le manoir ?** me demanda Ciel.

- **Avec plaisir.**

La beauté du manoir me faisait oublier pourquoi j'étais ici et ce n'était pas plus mal. Je suivis le Comte jusqu'au hall d'entrée et m'arrêtai en voyant que le manoir était vraiment spacieux.

-** Étonnée ?** ricana Ciel.

Je lui lançai un regard méprisant et vis le petit sourire en coin de son majordome. Le manoir de ma famille passait presque pour un terrain délabré face à celui de Ciel et ça me rendait encore plus folle. Snake arriva soudain et tendit une enveloppe cachetée du sceau de la Reine au Comte qui fronça brièvement ses sourcils. Il prit la missive royale et ordonna à son majordome de me conduire à ma chambre.

- **Yes, my lord,** répondit Sébastian en inclinant légèrement la tête. **Miss Skullhive, veuillez me suivre s'il-vous-plaît.**

J'obéis docilement et laissai le serviteur de Ciel me conduire à travers les nombreux couloirs jusqu'à la pièce qui avait été aménagée pour ma venue. Là encore, tout n'était que beauté, que ce soient les tapis, le lustre en or ou encore le lit à baldaquin.

- **J'espère que cette pièce vous convient Miss Skullhive. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux toujours vous faire préparer une autre chambre du manoir.**

- **Je vous remercie mais cette pièce me convient,** répliquai-je d'un ton froid.

Il inclina sa tête légèrement avec un petit sourire et ferma la porte, me laissant seule. Je m'approchai de la fenêtre et l'ouvris pour laisser passer un peu d'air frais. Je laissai la mélancolie me gagner et mon regard erra sur le paysage. Des larmes me montèrent soudain aux yeux et je les essuyai rageusement avec ma manche. Quelqu'un vint toquer à la porte, me faisant sursauter.

- **Que souhaiteriez-vous manger ce soir Mademoiselle Skullhive ?**

- **Oh rien du tout, merci.**

- **Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous laisser mourir de faim !**

- **Non non, ne vous en faites pas !** m'empressai-je de répondre. **J'ai déjà dîné avant l'arrivée de Ciel.**

Elle sembla un peu déçue et s'excusa pour le dérangement.

-** Attendez May-Linn !** la hélai-je. **Laissez-moi vous aider à cuisiner pour le Comte.**

- **Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça,** fit-elle d'un air horrifié. **Vous êtes la fille d'un Comte et …**

- **Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un haut rang que je suis bonne à rien,** la coupai-je. **Et je pourrai prouver à Ciel que je suis capable de faire quelque chose.**

La domestique me sourit et accepta ma compagnie. Nous prîmes le chemin de la cuisine et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait très peu de couleurs claires dans le manoir de la famille Phantomhive.

- **Quand Sébastian m'a conduit à ma chambre, je n'ai vu aucun tableau représentant la famille de Ciel.**

- **C'est normal, il n'y en a plus dans le manoir. Le maître a souhaité qu'on les enferme tous dans une pièce fermée pour que le monde entier sache que le seul chef de la Phantomhive c'est lui.**

Je restai songeuse face à cette information car elle prouvait que des gens avaient dû remettre en question l'autorité du Comte. D'un autre côté, il avait perdu ses parents très jeune et avait dû apprendre très vite à se débrouiller seul.

- **Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au service de Ciel ?** demandai-je à May-Linn.

- **Six ou sept ans, je ne sais plus précisément. Il faut dire que nous sommes tellement mieux depuis que Sébastian nous a tirés de nos anciennes vies. Même si nous avons dû faire tout notre possible pour devenir de bons domestiques, nous n'avons jamais regretté d'avoir accepté la proposition qu'il nous avait faite.**

Décidemment, le majordome avait l'air d'être quelqu'un plein de ressources. Nous arrivâmes à la cuisine et je me figeai en voyant l'état de la pièce. Il y avait de la farine et de la sauce partout, que ce soit sur le sol, les murs ou le plafond. Une odeur de viande grillée me fit froncer le nez et j'entendis quelqu'un soupirer d'un air agacé.

- **Je ne peux vraiment pas compter sur vous pour préparer ce qu'il faut.**

Je me retournai et vis le majordome qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux rouges scrutaient la pièce avec irritation et ils se fixèrent soudain vers moi.

- **Mademoiselle Skullhive ? Que faites-vous donc ici ?**

-** Je voulais les aider,** répondis-je avec un air de défi.

- **Une damoiselle de votre rang ne devrait pas s'abaisser à de telles pensées.**

- **Je ne vois pas où est le problème !** m'exclamai-je. **J'ai parfaitement le droit de me rendre utile !**

Sébastian haussa les sourcils mais se tut. Il sourit soudain, s'approcha, tendit une main vers moi et caressa doucement ma joue, me faisant rougir.

- **Je sens que vous allez faire des étincelles avec le maître car au moins, vous, vous ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds et vous défendez vos droits à merveille. C'est très plaisant de voir ça de la part d'une femme.**

Il remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille puis effleura mes lèvres de ses doigts gantés. Je reculai brusquement et lui lançai un regard effrayé avant de sortir de la cuisine. Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs du manoir, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je ne vis pas où j'allais et je percutai Ciel.

- **Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé Selena.**

Je ne lui répondis pas et voulus prendre le chemin de ma chambre mais il me retint par la main.

- **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

- **Si si, tout va bien.**

Mais tout pourrait aller mieux s'il pouvait éloigner Sébastian de moi. Il finit par me lâcher et je pus retourner tranquillement à ma chambre. Je fermai la porte et m'y adossai avant de me laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Je croisai mes bras sur mes genoux et y enfuis ma tête avant de sangloter. N'importe quelle autre femme aurait été heureuse que le majordome de Ciel les touche si familièrement mais je n'étais pas dupe et j'avais bien reconnu en lui le démon qu'il était.

- **Je ne pensais pas que vous partiriez si vite,** lança soudain la voix proche du concerné.

Je relevai la tête précipitamment et vis Sébastian accroupis juste à côté de moi, comme s'il avait toujours été là. Il essuya délicatement les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues et approcha son visage du mien. De nouveau, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade mais il se contenta seulement de me remettre debout. Hélas, mon soulagement fut de courte durée car il s'empara tendrement de mes lèvres avec agilité. Je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui et ça, je le savais alors je cédai. Il força l'entrée de mes lèvres avec sa langue et joua longuement avec la mienne puis, sentant que je m'essoufflais, il recula avec un air satisfait.

- **Sébastian, j'ai besoin de toi.**

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son maître, le majordome me laissa. Je fermai les yeux et posai le bout de mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Je ressentais encore le baiser du démon et j'eus soudainement honte du besoin qui m'envahit : un besoin de retrouver ce contact.

- **Mademoiselle Skullhive, le Comte désire vous parler.**

-** J'a…j'arrive,** bégayai-je en entendant la douce voix de Sébastian.

Je me recoiffai et le rejoignis dans le couloir en évitant de croiser son regard. Il me mena jusqu'au salon préféré de Ciel où celui-ci m'attendait.

- **Je suis désolé de vous importuner si tard alors que vous alliez peut-être vous coucher mais j'ai le devoir de vous prévenir que nous allons avoir trois nouveaux locataires.**

Il me tendit un journal pour expliquer son propos. La couverture représentait une boutique enflammée à Londres et le titre était assez évocateur.

-** Un incendie qui surprend, accident ou crime ?** lus-je. **Ce matin-même, le commissariat de Londres a reçu une missive l'informant qu'une boutique était en flamme. Cette boutique était la seule et unique de pompes funèbres de la ville et était tenue par le célèbre croque-mort Undertaker. D'après les différents témoignages que nous avons eus, l'incendie s'est déclaré d'un seul coup sur la façade de la boutique mais personne n'en connaît l'origine.**

Je reposai le journal sur la table après un long instant de réflexion. Je ne voyais pas ce que des gens pouvaient vouloir à ce pauvre homme qui n'était qu'un simple citoyen de Londres comme tous les autres …

- **Je suppose que vous l'hébergez ?**

- **Oui,** me répondit Ciel en comprenant de qui je parlais.

- **Malheureusement**, enchaîna son majordome, **il hébergeait lui-même deux autres personnes que nous avons dues accepter …**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du manoir et Sébastian alla ouvrir en marmonnant « Quand on parle du loup ». Je le suivis pour connaître l'identité des accompagnateurs d'Undertaker et un sourire joyeux s'étira sur mes lèvres. A côté du croque-mort se trouvaient Grell et William …


	3. Discussion nocturne

_**Cyanhi8 : **_**Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire vraiment sympathique, c'est gentil ! Pour le caractère de William, je lui ai fait une double personnalité parce qu'il n'hésite pas à se montrer sous son vrai jour devant ses amis alors qu'il reste sérieux devant les autres. Quant à Sébastian, il perd juste de son stoïcisme devant Selena car elle est quelqu'un de très surprenante.**

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un !**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Discussion nocturne**_

Finalement, je me surpris à penser que la cohabitation avec Ciel n'allait pas être si terrible que ça maintenant que mes deux meilleurs amis venaient de me rejoindre mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que Sébastian ne les appréciait pas du tout. Il leur avait bien fait comprendre quand ils étaient entrés mais son maître lui avait rappelé que les nobles devaient faire preuve d'hospitalité avec les autres. Le majordome avait cédé et il avait attribué une chambre à chacun des trois hommes tout en essayant de rester près d'eux le moins possible. Grell avait attendu que le démon soit parti avant de me rejoindre discrètement. Nous nous étions tous les deux assis sur mon lit, l'un en face de l'autre, pour discuter un peu.

- **Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt**, fis-je avec un grand sourire.

-** A vrai dire, nous non plus,** remarqua le Shinigami. **Nous étions de passage chez Undertaker pour une petite affaire et soudain, tout s'est mis à brûler. Lorsque nous avons appris que Ciel lui proposait de venir au manoir, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion !**

Je remerciais les cieux que cet incident soit arrivé à Undertaker car j'allais pouvoir enfin me sentir plus heureuse dans le manoir de la famille Phantomhive. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement et William entra en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il prit la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau et vint s'asseoir en face du lit.

- **Maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau réunis, nous pourrions peut-être parler de ton avenir, Selena.**

-** Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire**, avouai-je en baissant la tête. **Mon père m'a envoyé ici pour conclure une alliance avec les Phantomhive afin que notre famille subsiste mais …**

- **Mais tu n'aimes pas du tout Ciel,** me coupa Grell. **Et puis, quelle idée de t'envoyer dans la même demeure qu'une telle créature comme Sébastian !**

- **C'est un démon, n'est-ce pas ?** demandai-je pour être certaine.

- **Oui,** répondit William. **Un démon assez puissant qui a déjà failli tuer Grell. Même s'il l'avait bien cherché …**

Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges prit un air vexé et croisa les bras. Je connaissais cette histoire où Grell avait pris l'apparence d'un majordome pour aider une femme à assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières mais ils ne m'avaient jamais avoué qui était le démon qui s'était opposé au Shinigami.

- **Je croyais que tu étais amoureux de lui ?** dis-je à Grell en souriant.

- **Ça, c'était avant ! J'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue…**

Son sourire complice et son clin d'œil me firent pouffer alors que William levait les yeux au ciel, excédé. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris comment ces deux-là avaient fait pour devenir des amis si proches alors qu'ils étaient tellement différents ! Grell n'était qu'un excentrique qui adorait violer les règles instaurées, tout le contraire de William qui représentait le parfait petit employé modèle. Quand je pense qu'ils m'avaient de nombreuses fois raconté les différents qu'ils avaient eu parce qu'ils n'étaient jamais d'accord, je restais toujours stupéfaite en pensant que maintenant, ils étaient presque tout le temps ensemble.

- **Alors,** fit Grell en revenant sur le sujet d'origine, **tu veux toujours devenir une Shinigami ?**

- **Je … Il faut que je réfléchisse encore un peu … Cette décision n'est plus si simple à prendre … Je tiens vraiment à ma famille.**

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de mes deux meilleurs amis.

- **Ta réflexion est compréhensible Selena. Rappelle-toi juste qu'il faut que tu nous donnes ta réponse avant tes dix-huit ans.**

Je ne répondis pas à William, préférant faire semblant de réfléchir en une fois plutôt que de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

- **Comment as-tu deviné que Sébastian était un démon ?** me demanda Grell, intéressé.

- **Ses yeux. On voit rarement des humains avec des yeux rouges … Et le fait qu'il passe si vite d'une pièce à l'autre. Sans oublier son aura d'un noir d'encre si caractéristique des membres de son espèce …**

- **Eh bien, tu as retenu les leçons de William !** s'étonna mon ami aux cheveux rouges.

- **C'est normal, c'est un très bon professeur ! D'un autre côté, j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte au moment où Sébastian m'a embrassée …**

Je mis un certain temps à me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire mais je m'empourprai aussitôt en voyant les regards stupéfaits des deux Shinigami. Je leur racontai ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée et Grell descendit du lit avant de se diriger vers la porte de ma chambre.

- **Où vas-tu ?** lui demandai-je apeurée.

- **Régler son compte à ce démon ! On n'embrasse pas une jeune fille sans son autorisation !**

- **Grell !** le réprimanda William. **Selena est assez grande pour prendre en mains ses responsabilités.**

- **Et si tu tiens vraiment à t'en prendre à lui,** lâcha une voix derrière la porte, **attends un peu que nous ayons dormi.**

Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges ouvrit la porte pour savoir qui se cachait derrière et il eut un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Undertaker.

- **On fait une petite réunion sans moi ? Quand je pense que c'est uniquement grâce à moi si vous êtes ici tous les deux.**

Son petit sourire effrayant habituel était en train de naître sur ses lèvres. William se leva et offrit sa chaise au croque-mort avant d'entraîner Grell dans le couloir en le prenant par la manche.

- **Nous allons vous laisser pour aller nous reposer,** déclara-t-il d'un air sombre. **Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire.**

Il venait enfin de retrouver son air sérieux des mauvais jours, ce qui me fit grimacer. Quand je les avais rencontré, William était encore quelqu'un d'un peu trop stoïque mais au fil des années, je m'étais rendue compte qu'il montrait ce caractère devant les autres, ceux qui ne lui étaient pas proches. Ainsi, j'avais pu découvrir qu'il avait deux personnalités parce qu'il n'était pas assez sûr de lui et se sous-estimait tout le temps.

- **D'accord, alors à demain,** répondis-je avec hésitation.

Ils fermèrent la porte, nous laissant seuls, Undertaker et moi. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi William avait laissé entendre que nous avions des choses à nous dire mais peut-être le croque-mort allait-il m'éclairer sur ce point.

- **C'est étrange de voir des gens s'entendre aussi bien avec des Shinigami … D'habitude ils ne s'approchent des humains que pour les tuer.**

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, sans doute pour m'observer ce dont je ne pouvais pas être certaine vu que je ne voyais pas ses yeux.

- **Et ils haïssent aussi les gens comme vous, miss Skullhive.**

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines en entendant ses paroles. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que j'étais alors que même ma propre famille l'ignorait ? Je fermai un instant les yeux, persuadée de rêver. J'étais sûrement en train de dormir et j'allais me réveiller en entendant la voix de ma mère m'appeler mais ce ne fut pas le cas, Undertaker était toujours assis en face de moi.

- **Personne ne sait ce que je suis …**

-** Personne sauf Grell et William, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons eu tous les trois une petite discussion pendant que ma boutique brûlait. Ils se disputaient tous les deux pour savoir si oui ou non, vous pouviez devenir une Déesse de la Mort malgré votre différence …**

Je n'en revenais pas que mes deux amis se soient disputé juste à cause de moi et tout ça pour une cause perdue.

- **Et il y a aussi la couleur de vos yeux qui vous trahit. Tout comme on voit rarement des humains aux yeux rouges, on en voit aussi très peu avec des yeux violets …**

Je portai la main à mon visage en me rappelant que le jour de notre rencontre, William avait préféré me ramener chez moi plutôt que de faucher les âmes et ça, juste en voyant la couleur de mes yeux.

- **Je ne suis pas un Ange, contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire,** répliquai-je.

- **Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas. J'ai déjà un ange et je peux vous assurer, miss, que vos yeux sont bien plus beaux.**

Dit comme ça de la part d'un croque-mort, ça peut vous faire peur, même très peur. J'étais déjà venue à plusieurs reprises dans sa boutique et je savais que ça lui arrivait de garder des organes dans des bocaux en verre. J'espérais juste que je ne serai jamais une de ses clientes parce que mes yeux m'appartenaient …

- **Pourquoi avoir dit au Comte que vous hébergiez Grell et William ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il les connait et il sait que ce ne sont pas des êtres humains …**

Le sourire d'Undertaker se flétrit et je l'entendis doucement soupirer.

- **Je passe une grande partie de mes journées à disséquer ou embaumer des morts pour les grandes familles aussi bien que pour les gens du peuple mais aussi pour Scotland Yard et même si les gens me remercient assez souvent, quand je peux aider les vivants, je le fais.**

- **Avez-vous une idée de la personne qui a déclenché cet incendie ?**

- **Si je le savais, je ne resterais pas tranquillement dans le manoir des Phantomhive. Ma boutique était ma seule consolation, ma seule activité …**

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes sans parler puis Undertaker se leva.

- **Une époque sombre arrive Miss Skullhive, restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais. Quelqu'un agit dans l'ombre pour nuire à la Reine.**

Sur ces derniers mots, il me quitta en prenant soin de refermer ma porte. Je restais stupéfaite par tout ce que je venais d'entendre. D'un autre côté, je ne devais pas être si étonnée que ça que la Reine ait tant d'ennemis et puis, ça expliquait mieux le regard inquiet de Ciel lorsqu'il avait reçu sa missive royale. Je me levai, remis la chaise à sa place et me mis en habits de nuit avant de me glisser dans les draps, l'esprit embrouillé par tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps. Le sommeil eut bien vite raison de moi et je m'endormis enfin …

- **Mademoiselle Skullhive, je crois qu'il est grand temps que vous vous leviez.**

Cette voix, si douce, si envoûtante. La voix du Démon … J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et me redressai dans mon lit en jetant un regard noir au majordome de Ciel. Il venait d'ouvrir en grand les rideaux ce qui laissait le soleil s'infiltrer doucement dans la pièce. Sébastian eut un léger sourire, prit quelque chose sur une table de la chambre et s'approcha du lit avant de poser un plateau en argent sur mes genoux.

- **Pour votre petit-déjeuner, je vous ai apporté du thé Earl Grey, des pâtisseries françaises ainsi que des scones. Après votre petit-déjeuner, le maître a prévu de vous emmener faire une promenade à cheval avant l'arrivée de la famille Midford.**

Je connaissais de nom la famille de la Marquise Frances, à mon plus grand désespoir car je savais que sa fille Elizabeth, était la fiancée de Ciel. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Ciel avait tant voulu que je vienne vu qu'il avait déjà la fille de la marquise. J'attendis que le majordome soit sorti de la pièce avant de manger les bons mets qui avaient été préparés. Je n'étais pas sans savoir qu'il devait sûrement les avoir fait lui-même puisque la veille y avait bien fait comprendre au cuisinier qu'il n'était pas capable de faire les choses sans lui. Quand j'eus fini, je reposai le plateau sur la table et me dirigeai vers la grande salle de bain. Je fis couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire en ivoire et me déshabillai avant d'entrer dedans. La température de l'eau était vraiment agréable et je restai quelques instants de plus dans la baignoire pour savourer le contact du liquide sur ma peau. C'est avec regret que je me séchai et m'habillai avec les vêtements qui se trouvaient sur mon lit. Sébastian m'avait préparé une tenue de cavalière pour être sûr que je ne puisse avoir aucune excuse pour ne pas aller faire de l'équitation avec le Comte. Je descendis rejoindre Ciel qui m'attendait dehors, près de deux magnifiques étalons. Je montai sur l'un d'eux avec souplesse et sans aide, à la grande surprise du Comte qui m'imita sans rien dire. Nous parcourûmes beaucoup de chemin mais je ne lui adressai pas une seule fois la parole. Nous finîmes par rentrer avant midi et je partis me changer pour l'arrivée de la famille de la marquise. Je voulus prendre des habits qui se trouvaient dans la valise que j'avais apportée mais ne retrouvai rien.

-** Le maître m'a demandé de vous apporter cette robe.**

Je me retournai et vis sans surprise que Sébastian était là. Je me mis à rougir en prenant conscience du fait que je me trouvais en sous-vêtements devant le démon. Il me tendit une magnifique robe rouge que je m'empressais de mettre et il m'aida à nouer les lacets qui se trouvaient dans le dos du vêtement.

- **Mon maître a eu l'œil en vous offrant cette robe, elle vous va à ravir miss Skullhive.**

Il me fit me retourner et plongea son regard vermeil dans le mien. Heureusement pour moi, Undertaker arriva au même moment.

- **Selena, Grell souhaite vous voir.**

Le démon s'éloigna de moi et sortit de la pièce alors qu'Undertaker entrait.

- **Pourquoi veut-il me voir maintenant ?**

Un sourire étira les lèvres du croque-mort alors qu'il m'expliquait qu'il avait cherché une excuse pour faire partir le majordome. Il l'avait vu entrer dans ma chambre et il s'était rappelé la discussion qu'il avait entendue entre les deux Shinigami et moi la veille. Je le remerciai puis descendis le grand escalier. Je remarquai que la famille Midford se trouvait déjà là et tous leurs regards se braquèrent sur moi.

- **Selena, vous tombez à pic,** me dit Ciel. **Je vous présente la famille Midford. La fille de la marquise, Elizabeth, était mon ancienne fiancée.**

- **Ainsi voilà celle qui me remplace !** s'exclama joyeuse ladite Elizabeth avec des yeux brillants.

Je ne comprenais pas qu'elle soit si joyeuse que son fiancé la laisse ainsi tomber. C'est au moment de ma réflexion que j'aperçus un homme aux côtés de la jeune femme. Il avait des cheveux roux clairs coupés au-dessus des épaules et des yeux qui révélaient son identité. Cet homme était un Dieu de la Mort …


	4. L'invité surprise fait des ravages

_**Voilà la suite, en espérant que vous allez aimer !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : L'invité surprise fait des ravages**_

Nous étions tous installés autour d'une grande table dans le jardin du manoir. Sébastian l'avait aménagé pour que nous puissions profiter de ce beau temps qui n'allait sûrement pas durer très longtemps. Je me trouvais assise à côté d'Elizabeth, juste en face du Shinigami qui l'accompagnait.

- **Je vous présente Ronald Knox,** déclara joyeusement la fille de la marquise.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec le morceau de saumon que je mangeais en entendant le nom du Dieu de la Mort. William et Grell m'avaient plusieurs fois parlé de lui, de sa bonne humeur et de sa célèbre faux de la mort qui était une tronçonneuse.

-** Enchantée,** dis-je avec un sourire.** Je suis Selena Skullhive.**

- **C'est à moi d'être enchanté,** rétorqua le Shinigami. **Je ne pensais pas m'entretenir un jour avec la fille du fameux Comte Skullhive.**

Un bruit de verre fracassé résonna soudain, nous coupant dans notre discussion, et je vis une silhouette familière aux cheveux rouges traverser une des vitres du manoir avant d'arriver dans le jardin.

- **Sale traître !** hurla Grell en voulant se ruer sur Ronald.

Sébastian réagit et intercepta mon ami avant qu'il n'ait atteint sa cible. Le Shinigami aux cheveux roux se leva et lança un regard noir à Grell.

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me considères comme un traître, Sutcliff !**

- **Tout simplement parce que nous avons passé plusieurs semaines à te chercher ! Nous avions cru que tu étais mort !**

Grell réussit à repousser le majordome mais celui-ci reprit le dessus et envoya le Dieu de la Mort contre un arbre. Cet acte me mit hors de moi et je me levai à mon tour pour rejoindre mon ami dans le but de l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre mais Ciel réagit et lança un regard à son majordome avant de murmurer son ordre que j'entendis.

- **Sébastian, retiens-là, c'est un ordre.**

Le démon fut derrière moi en quelques secondes et il serra ses bras autour de moi pour que je ne puisse pas bouger. Ronald s'était approché de mon ami aux cheveux rouges et s'était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.

- **Quel hypocrite ! Depuis que je suis arrivé chez les Shinigami, tu fais tout pour que je sois renvoyé. Tu étais jaloux que William porte tout son intérêt sur moi !**

Je vis Grell serrer les poings et se retenir de répliquer alors que Ronald levait une main dans le but de le gifler. Un sécateur de grande taille fendit l'air juste devant le plus jeune des deux Shinigami qui écarquilla les yeux et regarda dans la direction d'où venait la faux de la mort. Je savais que c'était un outil de travail d'un Shinigami pour l'avoir plusieurs vu dans les mains de son propriétaire.

- **Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Sutcliff,** lâcha William. **Les services ont été chamboulés par ton départ et tous les Dieux de la mort ont été réquisitionnés pour comprendre les raisons de ta disparition.**

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Grell et Ronald se relevèrent tout en se jetant des regards noirs. Je voulus me défaire de l'étreinte de Sébastian pour consoler Grell et ne plus voir cet air de tristesse sur son visage mais le démon serra encore plus fort ses bras autour de moi. Je sentis son souffle tout près alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur mon cou, me déclenchant des frissons.

- **Arrêtez,** murmurai-je. **Je vous rappelle que j'appartiens à votre maître.**

J'avais surtout peur que quelqu'un nous remarque mais tous les regards étaient tournés vers les trois Dieux de la Mort.

-** L'interdit est bien meilleur que le reste,** répliqua le majordome.

Ses lèvres se déplacèrent sur mon cou pour aller vers mon épaule. Je priai le ciel qu'il se passe quelque chose et c'est ce qui arriva. Nous entendîmes des applaudissements et vîmes les Midford qui fixaient les Dieux de la Mort avec beaucoup d'intérêts.

- **Quelle belle représentation, elle est vraiment originale,** déclara la Marquise.

Ciel se leva et prit un air supérieur avant de déclarer qu'il avait voulu montrer le talent des gens qui se trouvaient sous ses ordres et qu'il avait aussi pensé à intégrer l'ami d'Elizabeth dans le spectacle. Sébastian me libéra et je me retins de faire des remarques désobligeantes. Mes deux amis rentrèrent à l'intérieur du manoir alors que Ronald et moi retournions nous asseoir et que le majordome allait chercher le dessert. Il apporta une immense pièce montée sur laquelle figuraient les armoiries de la famille Phantomhive, de la famille Midford et de la mienne. Le démon posa le chef-d'œuvre sur la table et sourit mystérieusement alors que son maître le remerciait d'un hochement de tête.

-** A la future alliance entre Elizabeth Midford et Ronald Knox,** déclara le Comte Phantomhive en levant son verre.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il parlait d'une future alliance entre ces deux-là puisque la fille de la marquise devait trouver quelqu'un ayant un rang social élevé. Je me demandai ce que le Shinigami avait bien pu inventer pour faire croire aux Midford qu'il faisait partie de la noblesse anglaise.

- **Et à la future alliance entre Ciel Phantomhive et Selena Skullhive,** déclara la marquise.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon verre puis finis par le reposer, tremblante, avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans le manoir. Je sentis mon ventre se serrer alors que je prenais réellement conscience du fait que je n'aurais plus jamais de liberté.

- **Selena ?**

Je croisai le regard bicolore de Grell avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Il m'enlaça tendrement et caressa doucement mon dos.

-** Que t'arrive-t-il ?**

-** Je ne veux pas passer ma vie ici,** répondis-je entre deux sanglots.** Je veux être libre et pouvoir aller n'importe où comme Will' et toi !**

- **Nous pouvons t'emmener chez les Shinigami Selena…Il te suffit de nous le dire.**

- **J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas Grell…Mon père veut conclure cette alliance pour que notre famille ne manque de rien et si je pars, je les condamne à la pauvreté…**

Mon ami se tut et me serra plus fort dans ses bras avant de marmonner que je n'avais qu'à laisser ma famille se débrouiller au lieu de me marier avec Ciel.

- **Tu sais Grell, je suis désolée pour Ronald. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te ferait ça, pas après tout ce que William et toi m'avez raconté à son sujet.**

-** Il a bien changé,** dit justement le deuxième Shinigami d'une voix sombre. **Quand il est arrivé chez les Shinigami, Ronald était débordant de joie et faisait son travail avec plus de bonne humeur que nous tous réunis. Mais du jour au lendemain, il n'est plus venu travailler, ne laissant aucune de ses nouvelles. Nous ignorons toujours ce qu'il s'est passé et, personnellement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ni comment il est devenu si distant.**

Je me défis de l'étreinte de Grell et allai serrer brièvement William dans mes bras avant de reculer. Je me rendis soudain compte que j'avais planté Ciel avec les Midford et Ronald sans explication et sans me soucier de l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur les relations entre les différentes familles. William me conseilla de retourner dans le jardin, approuvé par Grell et j'hésitai un instant avant d'hocher la tête. Je parcourus plusieurs couloirs avant d'apercevoir que j'étais en train de me perdre dans le manoir. Alors que je pensais retrouver le chemin des escaliers, je débouchai une fois de plus dans un couloir, face à face avec Sébastian.

- **Je vous cherchais Miss Skullhive. Le maître et la famille Midford s'excusent au cas où ils aient dit des choses déplaisantes et ils tiennent à vous montrer tout leur soutien dans cette épreuve car ils comprennent que vous soyez triste de vous trouver si loin des vôtres.**

Tant de paroles…Le majordome de Ciel était décidément bien doué pour embobiner les gens et il le faisait avec tellement de douceur dans la voix… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que même la famille de la Marquise se soit excusée. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes réflexions et dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu le démon s'approcher. Il me plaqua contre le mur, posant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Mon regard se posa sur ses yeux avant de descendre vers ses lèvres et de remonter de nouveaux vers ses iris vermeilles.

- **Vous en avez envie,** me susurra le diable. **Vous voulez retenter l'expérience.**

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, son visage se rapprochait du mien. Je sentis un besoin m'envahir et franchis les quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos lèvres avant de m'accrocher à son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Ses mains quittèrent le mur pour se poser sur mes hanches et pour rapprocher nos deux corps. Il mit fin au baiser mais le reprit aussitôt avec passion et douceur mêlées. Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui allai quémander l'entrée de ses lèvres et je l'obtins rapidement. Je me surpris à essayer de défaire sa cravate, chose dont il se rendit compte. Sébastian me stoppa en prenant mes mains dans les siennes puis plongea son regard vermeil dans le mien. J'entrevis un éclat de luxure juste avant qu'il ne reprenne un air stoïque.

- **Vous aviez raison Mademoiselle Selena. Vous appartenez à mon maître et je n'ai aucun droit de vous toucher ainsi.**

Je sentis ses mains lâcher les miennes et le vis reculer. Il allait s'éloigner mais je m'accrochai soudain à sa veste, faisant s'écarquiller ses yeux de surprise.

- **Vous êtes bien un diable…Vous jouez avec les sentiments des gens pour mieux les faire souffrir.**

- **Je n'ai en aucun cas joué avec vos sentiments Mademoiselle Skullhive, tout simplement parce que vous n'éprouvez rien pour moi. Je me trouve dans le même cas que vous : je n'ai aucun sentiment à votre égard mais votre nature particulière m'attire comme un aimant face auquel je ne peux pas résister.**

Je serrai mes mains sur sa veste avec encore plus de force. Il était en train de me faire comprendre qu'il ne m'avait embrassé que par curiosité et que ça avait été la même chose de mon côté.

- **Vous vous trompez,** soufflai-je. **Ce n'est pas votre nature démoniaque qui m'attire mais simplement vous. Il suffit de vous voir, vous êtes beau à en couper le souffle avec vos cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres qui contrastent si bien avec le rouge de votre regard. Et c'est aussi sans compter sur la fidélité sans borne que vous avez envers votre maître. Et également votre habilité à tout faire. Vous êtes un homme parfait, le genre d'homme qu'une femme recherche et qui…**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car il m'embrassa avec violence. L'une de ses mains se reposa sur mes hanches alors que l'autre allait se perdre dans ma chevelure. Il finit par reculer, une étincelle de colère dans les yeux. Je compris avec stupeur que cette colère ne m'était pas adressée.

- **Voilà pourquoi vous attiser autant ma curiosité Selena. De toute ma longue vie de diable, vous êtes la première à avoir réussi à me tenir tête de cette manière, à m'avoir autant perturbé et fait perdre mes moyens aussi facilement. Avant vous, d'autres ont essayé mais aucune personne n'a réussi à avoir ces trois effets cumulés sur moi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai embrassé que des femmes volages pour leur soutirer des informations pour mon maître mais vous êtes la première à avoir réussi à me tirer un vrai baiser qui n'avait pas pour but d'obtenir quelque chose en échange.**

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à sa longue tirade lorsque j'aperçus du coin de l'œil un mouvement au bout du couloir. Quelqu'un nous observait et je devinai qui c'était en voyant une mèche de longs cheveux argentés disparaître. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour me rendre compte qu'Undertaker nous avait observé et je me demandai ce qu'il avait bien pu voir. Je déglutis soudain en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si le croque-mort venait à raconter ce qu'il avait vu à Ciel.

- **Il ne dira rien,** me rassura Sébastian. **Il ne vous veut aucun mal donc il ne peut pas nous dénoncer à Ciel sous risque que vous soyez fortement réprimandée par le maître ou pire encore, par votre père…**

Je baissai la tête en pensant justement à ce que dirait mon père s'il apprenait mon comportement vis-à-vis du majordome de mon futur fiancé. Le démon releva doucement mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement mais il recula avant que je puisse réagir.

- **La famille Midford vient juste de partir,** annonça-t-il. **Ciel aimerait vous parler.**

J'hochai la tête en me demandant comment il avait pu savoir tout ça puis descendis les escaliers à sa suite. Nous rejoignîmes le Comte Phantomhive qui m'adressa un sourire figé. A ses côtés se tenaient Elizabeth et Ronald qui avaient été invités à passer quelques jours au manoir. Je fis le calcul dans ma tête et me rendis compte que beaucoup de monde allait loger dans le manoir de Ciel vu qu'il y avait déjà des invités comme Undertaker, Grell, William et moi-même.

-** Elizabeth vous propose que vous alliez en pleine ville de Londres demain pour faire quelques achats.**

- **Ce serait avec plaisir,** répondis-je en m'adressant directement à la fille de la Marquise.

- **Nous pourrons passer toute la matinée là-bas et ramener des cadeaux à tout le monde !** s'extasia la jeune femme.

- **Sébastian vous accompagnera pour plus de sécurité. J'espère que tu pourras le faire !**

- **Oh yes, my lord.**

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il me lançait un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre n'importe qui. J'allais donc passer une grande partie du lendemain en sa compagnie… Ciel fit amener le dîner dans le grand salon puis il nous conseilla d'aller dormir. Je notai l'absence de mes deux amis Shinigami, sans doute due à la présence de Ronald. Quand je parvins enfin à ma chambre, Sébastian se tenait là, son sourire toujours étiré sur ses lèvres.

- **Passez une bonne nuit Mademoiselle Selena et évitez de penser à vos démons.**

- **Je risque plutôt de penser à mon démon,** rétorquai-je. **Essayez, vous, de penser à ce que je vous ai dit concernant mes sentiments. La nuit porte conseil, vous y verrez peut-être plus clair.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, j'effleurai ses lèvres d'un dernier baiser avant d'aller me coucher.


	5. La révélation d'Elizabeth

_**Chapitre 5 : La révélation d'Elizabeth**_

- **Oh, regardez ça ! Vous croyez que ça pourrait plaire à Ciel ?**

Depuis le début de notre matinée, et donc de notre sortie, Elizabeth ne cessait de s'extasier devant tout ce qu'elle voyait dans les vitrines des magasins. La plupart des passants nous regardaient, intrigués par notre tri très hétérogène. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient voir un majordome beau comme un dieu accompagné par deux jeunes femmes étant, l'une la fille d'une Marquise vêtue avec élégance et soin, et l'autre la fille d'un Comte habillée presque comme une personne du peuple. Je détestais porter les longues robes de la haute aristocratie et je me rabattais donc sur des vêtements simples, ce qui était une chose mal vue dans notre société. Certaines femmes se mirent à marmonner entre elles sur mon apparence mais je ne leur prêtais aucune attention. De toute façon, j'avais autre chose à penser, la première raison étant que j'avais passé une nuit assez courte puisque Grell était venu me parler et la deuxième raison étant que mon attention restait focalisée sans arrêt sur le démon qui se trouvait à côté de moi…

-** Qu'en pensez-vous Selena ?**

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas du tout écouté les paroles d'Elizabeth mais à en voir son air souriant, elle devait sûrement attendre une affirmation, ce que j'espérais sincèrement.

- **Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous lady Midford**, tentai-je.

-** Dans ce cas, je vous laisse ! On se retrouvera ici à midi !**

Elle s'en alla dans une autre rue, me déroutant. Je vis nettement le sourire amusé de Sébastian et piquai un fard en comprenant qu'il avait bien vu mon inattention.

- **Vous devez vous demander ce qu'elle a bien pu dire, n'est-ce pas ?**

J'hochai la tête, encore honteuse.

-** Elle a suggéré qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller faire ses achats dans son coin pour que vous puissiez voir ce qui vous intéresse, au lieu de vous ralentir en s'arrêtant à chaque magasin. Vous avez eu de la chance de lui répondre ce qu'elle voulait entendre.**

- **Ah ça oui, j'ai été chanceuse,** murmurai-je.

Alors que nous déambulions entre les différentes échoppes du marché en plein air, je me sentis observée. Je tournai légèrement la tête et vis quelqu'un s'enfuir en courant vers une ruelle proche. Je repensais à Undertaker qui nous avait espionnés la veille et rejoignis cette petite rue, courant derrière l'inconnu. Je sus instantanément que ce n'était pas le croque-mort qui nous suivait car l'inconnu n'avait pas les cheveux argentés mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui cela pouvait être. Je faillis découvrir son identité alors qu'il tournait dans une autre rue lorsque je me heurtai à un torse puissant. Je levai les yeux et croisai le regard vermeil de Sébastian. Ses bras m'avaient enserré et ramené contre lui comme s'il avait voulu me protéger d'un grand danger.

- **Le maître m'a clairement demandé de veiller sur vous et ce n'est sûrement pas pour que je vous laisse courir derrière un meurtrier.**

- **Un meurtrier !** m'exclamai-je avec surprise.

- **Il est chargé de vous prendre en otage pour attirer mon maître et pour vous livrer contre de l'argent à son supérieur dont l'ultime but est votre mort.**

Je restai sans voix face à ses paroles et sus que j'avais failli tomber dans un piège si Sébastian n'était pas intervenu. Je ne me défis pas de son étreinte, trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre. J'étais vraiment trop inconsciente des dangers qui m'entouraient et ça avait failli me coûter la vie.

- **Je ne suis qu'une idiote,** murmurai-je.

- **Ne dites pas de mensonges**, rétorqua le majordome en brisant notre étreinte.

Je fuyais son regard et baissai soudain la tête, choses dont il se rendit vite compte. Il releva mon menton et plongea ses yeux rouges dans les miens.

- **Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que cet homme vous voulait du mal. S'il faut que vous vous méfiez chaque fois que vous croisez quelqu'un, autant rester chez vous.**

- **Sauf que si vous n'aviez pas été là…**

Je ne finis pas ma phrase mais je sus qu'il avait compris où je voulais en venir.

-** Et d'ailleurs,** ajoutai-je doucement, **merci. Merci de prendre soin de moi Sébastian.**

Je me rapprochai de lui et l'embrassai timidement, ce qui le fit sourire. Il répondit à mon baiser tout en m'enlaçant. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ma tête posée contre son torse, ses mains caressant doucement mon dos. Il me fallut beaucoup de volonté pour rompre ce doux moment mais je réussis tout de même à briser notre étreinte. Pourtant, je ne résistai pas quand il prit doucement ma main dans la sienne. Il fallait absolument que je me raisonne, je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à lui, un simple domestique, même s'il était un démon ! Ce n'était pas de la réaction des passants ou des gens du peuple dont j'avais peur mais seulement de la réaction de mon père. Il était beaucoup trop attaché aux traditions et je savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas aimer librement Sébastian.

- **Pourquoi pleurez-vous Mademoiselle Selena ?**

Des larmes de désespoir s'étaient mises à rouler sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte.

- **Vous vous rappelez ce que vous avez dit hier soir sur le fait qu'aucun sentiment ne nous liait ? Eh bien c'était faux !**

- **Impossible. Je ne mens jamais, c'est l'une des obligations que mon maître m'a imposées.**

- **Dans ce cas,** murmurai-je, **cela veut dire que vous vous mentez à vous-même.**

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et affrontai son regard avec beaucoup de détermination.

- **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas votre nature de démon qui m'attire mais bel et bien vous. Je ressens quelque chose en vous voyant, un sentiment très fort que je ne peux enlever de mes pensées.**

- **C'est ce que vous essayez de vous faire croire.**

Sa voix était presque suppliante comme s'il me priait de contredire mes propres propos. Mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir, pas à lui.

- **Je sais que ce que je fais est mal mais le cœur a ses raisons.**

Le démon lâcha ma main et me tourna le dos en proie à une intense réflexion. Je savais ce qu'il pensait pour avoir essayé de me mettre à sa place. En tant que créature démoniaque, il ne pouvait pas ressentir les émotions humaines comme l'amour mais c'était en train de changer et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

- **Vous avez raison Selena, je me mens à moi-même car je ne veux pas la vérité en face et …**

- **Ah vous voilà ! Je vous ai cherché partout !**

Elizabeth venait d'arriver, légèrement essoufflée. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et nous foudroya de ses yeux verts. Sébastian posa sa main droite à l'emplacement de son cœur et inclina la tête.

- **Pardonnez-nous Mademoiselle Elizabeth mais quelqu'un a tenté de faire du mal à Mademoiselle Selena alors j'ai décidé de la mettre en sécurité.**

Je vis l'ancienne fiancée de Ciel sourire mais son expression me parut fausse.

- **Tu as bien accompli ton rôle Sébastian.**

Après cette déclaration, aucun de nous trois ne parlât et nous prîmes le chemin du manoir des Phantomhive. Je restai songeuse, jetant de temps en temps des regards au majordome de Ciel. Plusieurs fois, mes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens mais ces instants ne duraient que quelques secondes. Je me demandai ce qu'il avait failli dire lors de l'arrivée d'Elizabeth et ça me tourmentait beaucoup. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, nous croisâmes Finnian qui était en train de s'occuper du jardin. Il nous annonça une nouvelle qui eut pour effet de me pétrifier : ma famille venait le soir-même pour dîner. Je soupirai un grand coup et sentis soudain les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Il fallait absolument que je parle à quelqu'un mais pour cela, je devais franchir la porte du manoir comme si tout allait bien. Après Finnian, nous croisâmes Ronald.

-** Si vous cherchez William et Grell, ils sont partis travailler. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, n'est même pas étonnant de la part de William vu que ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'ont pas été faucher quelqu'un. Mais bon, quand on n'est qu'un abruti bigleux qui ne pense qu'au travail, c'est sûr que ça ne peut pas all…**

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il se retrouva projeté contre l'un des murs du hall. Une lumière mauve entourait ma main tendue vers lui, nous surprenant tous, moi la première. Ronald me fixa de ses yeux bicolores alors que je sentais la colère croître en moi.

-** Si vous osez encore une fois faire un reproche sur Will' ou Grell, vous le regretterez et je peux vous assurer que ce ne sont pas de simples murs qui vont m'en empêcher, que vous soyez un Shinigami ou non.**

Elizabeth rejoignit le Dieu de la Mort en me lançant un regard noir et je compris qu'elle savait que son futur fiancé n'était pas un être humain. Je reculai peu à peu. Sébastian ne tenta même pas de me retenir au moment où je m'élançai dans l'escalier principal. J'arrivai dans un des multiples couloirs et ouvris au hasard l'une des portes avant d'entrer et de la refermer. J'éclatai en sanglots et sentis soudain quelqu'un m'attirer dans ses bras.

- **Voyons Miss, arrêtez de pleurer…Ce Shinigami l'avait bien cherché.**

Je reconnus sans peine la voix d'Undertaker et compris à ses paroles qu'il avait vu la scène.

- **Même si Ronald le mérite, je ne voulais pas me servir ainsi de mes pouvoirs ! Je ne les maitrise pas du tout et je risque peut-être de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime.**

- **Comme Sébastian, par exemple ?**

Je fermai les yeux en l'entendant et m'agrippai alors à ses vêtements. Je me rappelai qu'il nous avait surpris, Sébastian et moi alors que nous étions en train de nous embrasser… Le croque-mort attendit que je dise quelque chose mais je laissai d'abord mes larmes se tarir. Je devais devenir plus forte et ne plus me lamenter sur moi-même mais l'amour de mes parents ne m'avait été d'aucun secours puisque mon père me délaissait peu à peu.

-** Je ne dirai rien Selena, si c'est de ça dont vous avez peur. Disons que je suis passé dans le couloir au mauvais moment. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je révèlerais ça au Comte alors que j'ai promis à Grell et William de vous aider.**

Lui, un simple croque-mort, avait fait une promesse à des Dieux de la Mort ? Décidemment, c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers.

-** Et puis, je n'aime pas voir les gens malheureux, je préfère le rire et c'est une chose que Sébastian m'a beaucoup offerte. Mais je pense que je ne comprendrai jamais ce que vous éprouvez pour lui.**

Je me crispai légèrement en me demandant si je devais justifier mes sentiments envers le diable.

- **Il est protecteur avec moi et il est si attirant.**

- **C'est sa nature,** me fit remarquer Undertaker.

Ses paroles faisaient écho à celles du majordome et je commençai sérieusement à remettre en question mes émotions. Peut-être les deux hommes avaient raison et je me voilais la face en essayant de me convaincre que je pouvais l'aimer.

-** Je l'aime sincèrement,** me justifiai-je.

- **En êtes-vous certaine ?** me demanda l'argenté dans un murmure.

Il venait de s'éloigner doucement de moi et avait pris mon visage dans ses mains. Je cherchai encore à voir ses yeux mais ils étaient cachés une fois de plus derrière les mèches de ses cheveux. Il rapprocha dangereusement nos visages et je fermai les yeux, attendant de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes mais cette sensation ne vint pas. J'ouvris mes paupières et remarquai qu'il s'était éloigné.

- **Pardonnez-moi miss, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.**

- **C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser,** soupirai-je. **J'ai tendance à aller trop loin…**

Et dire que j'étais prête à embrasser Undertaker sans raison…Avait-il fait cela pour me montrer que je ne saurai pas être fidèle ou avait-il vraiment agit avec impulsivité ? C'était devenu pour moi une évidence, je devais encore une fois faire plus attention à ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je passai l'après-midi en compagnie du croque-mort, légèrement anxieuse. Je ne savais pas comment aller se dérouler le dîner et j'en éprouvais un peu d'appréhension.

- **William et Grell ne seront pas là ce soir**, m'informa Undertaker.

- **Oh non…J'espérais au moins les avoir près de moi.**

Voyant ma peine et aussi ma peur augmenter, le croque-mort me serra fort dans ses bras dans le but de m'apaiser mais je savais que mes craintes allaient ressurgir à l'arrivée de mes parents…

-** Mademoiselle Skullhive, il est temps d'aller vous préparer, vos parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver.**

C'était Sébastian…Je remerciai Undertaker de m'avoir supporté tout l'après-midi et sortis de sa chambre avant de me diriger vers la mienne, accompagnée par le démon. Le majordome m'aida à me vêtir, Ciel m'ayant encore une fois obligée à porter une longue robe en-dessous de laquelle je devais porter un corset. La robe de ce soir était dans les tons sombres avec quelques dentelles vermeilles. Je supposai que c'était Sébastian qui avait conseillé ces couleurs à Ciel et comme son maître écoutait tous ses conseils…

- **Vous avez peur de voir votre famille.**

Ce n'était pas une question, ce qui me prouvait que j'avais bien du mal à dissimuler mes émotions. Je fis quelques pas dans ma chambre pour m'habituer au poids de la robe et la fis tourner autour de moi avant d'atterrir dans les bras du majordome.

-** Embrassez-moi Sébastian**, murmurai-je soudain en dévoilant ma vulnérabilité.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'exécuta. J'avais vraiment besoin de douceur et de tendresse avant d'aller affronter l'arrivée de ma famille. Le moment que je redoutais tant arriva et nous descendîmes. Undertaker se tenait aux côtés de Ciel et recevait des regards méprisants de la part de mon père et de mon frère Quinn. Je ressentis de la peine pour le croque-mort mais ne la montrai pas, préférant adresser un sourire à ma famille.

- **Tu es magnifique Selena**, me dit ma mère en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

Si seulement j'avais pu profiter de cet instant pour faire part de mes émotions à ma mère… Elle aurait peut-être pu me comprendre mais je ne pouvais désormais plus me confier à des êtres humains car mon destin était trop liés aux Shinigami et aux démons.

- **Peut-on passer à table Sébastian ?** demanda son maître.

- **Oui, Bocchan.**

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes assis autour de la table, ma famille, Ciel, Elizabeth, Ronald, Undertaker et moi. Les domestiques faisaient pour une fois du bon travail et le dîner se passa plutôt bien, du moins, au début…

-** Je ne savais pas que tu laissais des libertés aussi grandes à ton majordome Ciel,** déclara Lizzy.

- **Comment ça ?** s'étonna le Comte.

- **Oh je vois, tu n'es pas au courant de la relation particulière qu'entretiennent Sébastian et ta future fiancée.**

Il y eut un instant de silence qui fut vite coupé par le Comte Phantomhive.

- **Que veux-tu dire par relation particulière ?**

- **Ce matin, je les ai laissé tous les deux pour faire mes achats et quand je les ai retrouvé, Selena était en train d'embrasser ton cher majordome. Ce qui m'a le plus surprise, ça a été de voir Sébastian répondre à ce baiser…**


	6. Effacer ma mémoire ?

_**Chapitre 6 : Effacer ma mémoire ?**_

Le bruit d'une gifle résonna dans la salle alors que Ciel venait de lever la main sur son majordome. Celui-ci n'avait pas contredit Elizabeth et comme il ne devait jamais mentir, ça voulait dire qu'il l'approuvait. J'eus de la chance de me tenir loin de mon père car moi aussi je me serais prise une bonne correction. Mais Quinn était assis juste à côté de moi et il réagit, lui. Il se leva, m'attrapa par le bras et me força à me mettre debout.

-** Je te l'avais dit Selena, tu n'es qu'une chienne.**

- **Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal Quinn !**

Ses doigts qui s'agrippaient à mon avant-bras étaient en train de me couper la circulation. Je fus soudain tirée doucement en arrière, en retrait de mon grand-frère alors qu'Undertaker se plaçait entre nous. Il toisa un instant Quinn qui décida de rasseoir, impressionné par quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. Je remerciai d'un hochement de tête le croque-mort avant d'aller me rasseoir. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Sébastian et vis que lui et Ciel étaient mutuellement en train de se dévisager. Mon père se racla la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention du Comte Phantomhive.

-** Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de ma fille. Je pourrais comprendre si vous souhaitez rompre le contrat.**

- **Je n'ai jamais dit que je voudrais le rompre, Comte Skullhive. Votre fille a simplement cédé face à mon majordome et, pour cela, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais dû interdire à mon serviteur d'approcher Selena car il a tendance à vouloir séduire n'importe qui.**

Je vis nettement les yeux du démon se tinter de colère alors qu'il essayait de garder un air stoïque. Je m'en voulais horriblement mais j'en voulais également à Elizabeth. Elle aurait très bien pu garder ça pour elle ou en parler en privé à Ciel plutôt qu'annoncer ça devant les membres de ma famille. Je savais qu'elle avait voulu se venger du fait que j'avais attaqué Ronald en revenant de ville mais je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes pouvoirs alors qu'elle pouvait contrôler ses paroles. Le repas se poursuivit dans le silence alors que je méditais sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le démon apporta le dessert et servit les assiettes de chaque convive. Je profitai du fait que j'étais la dernière servie pour essayer de lui parler mais il ne me regardait pas. Je posai doucement ma main sur mon bras et l'appelai pour qu'il réagisse. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et s'y accrochèrent un certain temps.

- **Sébastian**, le héla froidement Ciel. **Je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, tu peux disposer jusqu'à demain.**

Le Comte Phantomhive exagérait beaucoup et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je me levai une seconde fois, lançai un regard noir à mon futur fiancé et rejoignis le majordome qui avait déjà franchi les portes de la salle. Je le vis se diriger dehors et le retrouvai dans le jardin. Il se tenait face à la lune dont la lumière blanche contrastait vivement par rapport à son aura noire de diable. Il bouillait de haine envers son maître mais il savait se contenir pour le pacte qui les liait.

- **Je ne rêve que d'une chose**, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers moi, **pouvoir enfin prendre son âme et être débarrassé de ses caprices. Son âme était si pure et semblait si délicieuse quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant… J'espérais qu'il accomplirait vite sa vengeance pour pouvoir enfin m'en délecter mais j'attends toujours.**

- **Vous n'avez pas essayé de prendre d'autres âmes ?**

- **Je savais que son âme pourrait me rassasier pour plusieurs siècles mais j'ignorais que j'allais mettre autant de temps à l'obtenir.**

Je m'approchai de lui et pris sa main avant d'entrelacer nos doigts. Sa main libre caressa mon visage alors qu'un sourire triste naissait sur ses lèvres.

- **Et dire que j'ai laissé le croque-mort vous sauver de votre frère…Je suis un bien piètre protecteur.**

-** Vous avez été surpris par la gifle de votre maître…**

- **Vous êtes toujours en train de justifier mes actes Selena.**

-** C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, Sebas-chan,** lâcha une voix familière.

Grell surgit de derrière un arbre, William à ses côtés. Je lâchai la main du démon et allai serrer mes amis dans mes bras, heureuse de les revoir. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils n'aient pas pu venir car mon père et Quinn auraient sûrement fait des réflexions sur le fait que je fréquentais de drôles de personnes, surtout lorsqu'ils auraient vu Grell. Les deux Shinigami observaient le démon avec beaucoup d'attention. Que ce soient les Dieux de la Mort ou le diable, chacun se tenait sur ses gardes, pensant que l'ennemi allait attaquer mais personne ne bougea. Je retournai près du majordome, repris sa main et m'avançai vers les Dieux de la Mort, l'obligeant à me suivre. Je ne voulais ni quitter mes meilleurs amis, ni quitter le démon alors autant essayer de les faire s'entendre.

-** J'ai cru entendre dire que ta famille était ici**, me dit William en remontant ses lunettes.

-** Oui, malheureusement…Elizabeth a choisi leur venue pour annoncer pendant le dîner que Sébastian et moi avons une liaison amoureuse.**

- **Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?** demanda Grell, surpris. **Je me rappelle l'avoir déjà vue et elle avait l'air d'être une jeune fille brillante qui ne cherchait pas les ennuis et qui était assez gentille.**

-** Peut-être que c'était le cas avant mais plus maintenant… Et puis, Ronald a dit quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu sur William et mes pouvoirs sont aussitôt passés à l'action.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**

**- Il a dit que Will' n'était qu'un pauvre abruti bigleux qui ne pense qu'au travail.**

Grell serra les poings et les dents et j'aperçus dans ses yeux sa haine envers le rouquin. William posa une main apaisante sur son bras dans le but de le calmer et je vis Grell se détendre un peu.

**- Ronald pourrait bien s'entendre avec mon frère**, lâchai-je tristement.

Sébastian enleva sa main de la mienne pour passer son bras autour de ma taille et m'attirer plus contre lui. Il avait compris que je parlais de Quinn et de ses paroles déplacées.

**- Votre frère n'est qu'un pauvre idiot,** me murmura le démon. **Il ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous.**

Je passai soudain mes bras autour de son cou et rapprochai nos lèvres, cherchant encore à sentir la douceur des siennes sur les miennes. Il répondit une fois de plus à mon baiser et quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, il me serra tout contre lui avant de plonger sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

**- Euh…Will'…Tu es sûr que c'est bien Sébastian Michaelis, le démon, qui se trouve en face de nous et qui fait preuve de tendresse avec Selena ?**

**- Je suis aussi étonné que toi Grell**, répondit l'autre Shinigami.

Le majordome brisa notre étreinte et toisa les deux Dieux de la Mort, redevant l'homme froid qu'il avait toujours été devant eux.

**- Les démons ne sont pas si différents que ça des Dieux de la Mort.**

Une seule phrase suffit à faire comprendre à mes amis que le sujet était clos. Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges annonça que William et lui rentraient se reposer et il tira doucement la manche de son supérieur pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose. J'acquiesçai alors qu'ils partaient vers l'intérieur du manoir.

**- Qu'allons-nous faire Sébastian ?**

**- Oublier tout ça, Selena.**

Je me crispai, comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Il y avait dans son regard beaucoup de peine mais il savait que c'était la seule solution pour nous : il fallait que j'oublie mes sentiments envers lui et donc qu'il m'efface la mémoire.

**- Comment justifier mon amnésie ?**

**- Une chute dans l'escalier suffira. Vous vous réveillerez ici en ayant oublié toute la semaine depuis votre arrivée au manoir.**

**- Une chute dans l'escalier… Tout oublier depuis mon arrivée…Juste avant que vous vous soyez mis à devenir si proche de moi, c'est bien cela ?**

**- Oui, juste avant que tout commence.**

Un silence s'installa alors que Sébastian m'enlaçait. Je n'étais pas rassurée car il suffisait d'un faux mouvement, un seul, pour je perde toute ma mémoire.

**- C'est injuste. Vous allez être le seul à souffrir Sébastian…Vous devrez me supporter et aussi supporter le fait que je devienne la future femme de Ciel.**

**- Je m'y habituerai. Il suffira juste que j'évite de rester trop près de vous, au moins au début.**

**- Je ne veux pas vous oublier**, murmurai-je.

Il resserra son étreinte et me murmura que lui ne voulait pas me perdre. Voilà comment les choses pouvaient changer et évoluer car je ne pensais pas qu'un démon pouvait être sentimental… Je n'osais pas penser à ce qu'allait être ma vie car je savais qu'elle serait beaucoup plus morne que ce qu'elle aurait pu être auprès du diable.

**- Il est temps d'oublier Selena.**

Tout allait se dérouler si vite, je le savais et, pourtant, j'avais peur. Les lèvres du majordome se posèrent sur les miennes une dernière fois avant qu'il ne m'emmène m'asseoir sur un des bancs en pierre du jardin. Il s'agenouilla devant moi avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes, sans doute pour me rassurer.

**- Il n'y aura aucun moyen de ramener en vous vos souven…**

**- Sébastian,** le coupai-je, **avant que vous n'effaciez ma mémoire, j'aimerais vous avouer quelque chose sur mes sentiments. Ce n'est pas une simple attirance physique que j'ai pour vous, mais vraiment de l'amour. Je vous aimais sincèrement.**

Malgré le fait que j'avais failli embrasser Undertaker mais ça c'était encore une chose à part. Je vis dans ses yeux vermeils qu'il était troublé par ma déclaration mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

**- Ce sont vos dernières paroles d'amour envers moi, Selena.**

Nos regards ne se séparèrent pas mais je ressentis son pouvoir de diable l'envahir.

- **Ne faites pas ça !** s'exclama une voix.

Sébastian brisa notre lien visuel et tourna son regard vers Undertaker qui était arrivé en courant.

- **Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, croque-mort**, fit le démon d'un ton froid.

**- J'ai promis à Grell et William de veiller sur Selena et ce n'est sûrement pas pour la laisser perdre ses souvenirs**, répondit l'argenté sur le même ton.

**- C'est la seule chose qui pourra empêcher la discorde dans sa famille et avec mon maître.**

**- J'ai une bien meilleure idée,** sourit Undertaker. **Il faut juste vous séparer un certain temps, du moins, aux yeux des autres, et leur faire croire que vous ne vous voyez plus. Lorsque vous serez dans la même pièce, vous n'aurez qu'à rester froid l'un avec l'autre pour brouiller les pistes.**

-** Et comment peut-on faire ?** demandai-je avec beaucoup d'intérêts. **On ne peut pas dire que l'on ne se voit jamais puisque nous habitons sous le même toit.**

- **Ma boutique vient d'être complètement réparée, vous pourriez m'accompagner et travailler avec moi.**

**- Pourquoi pas**, fis-je avant de me tourner vers Sébastian.

Le démon hésita un instant avant de répondre, cherchant sans doute une autre solution.

**- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix,** soupira-t-il. **Mais je doute que le Comte Skullhive accepte de voir son unique fille cohabiter avec un croque-mort.**

J'eus soudain un sourire ironique et lui fis remarquer que mes parents me faisaient cohabiter avec un diable sans le savoir.

- **Allons leur annoncer la nouvelle**, dis-je.

Je préférais y aller maintenant plutôt que d'attendre au risque que Sébastian efface mes souvenirs de cette semaine passée avec lui. Le majordome, le croque-mort et moi-même retournâmes dans le salon où Ciel et ses invités étaient encore attablés. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avançai vers le Comte Phantomhive en évitant de croiser le regard des membres de ma famille. Donovan m'interpella mais je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre pour ne pas perdre le fil de mes pensées.

**- Ciel Phantomhive, je m'excuse pour mon comportement tout à fait déplacé vis-à-vis de votre majordome. Je n'aurais pas dû jouer ainsi avec lui alors que je suis votre promise et que ce sera à moi de vous accompagner le restant de votre vie en tant que Comtesse Phantomhive. Comme j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes émotions en présence de Sébastian, j'ai pensé que je devrais m'éloigner de lui un certain temps et que je devrais aller vivre chez Undertaker.**

**- Pourquoi le croque-mort ?** demanda mon père avec suspicion.

**- Je ne peux pas retourner à la maison car ça serait une honte pour vous et je ne peux pas rester ici sous risque de céder face à Sébastian alors il ne me reste plus qu'une dernière personne.**

**- Je pense en effet que c'est la meilleure solution**, déclara Ciel après réflexion.

Mon choix fit l'unanimité et je remerciai du regard Undertaker pour son aide précieuse et pour son soutient qui allaient nous permettre au majordome et à moi-même de continuer à nous fréquenter sans que les gens autour de nous ne se posent de question.

**- Quand allez-vous partir Undertaker et toi ?** me demanda Donovan.

**- Nous pensons partir ce soir,** annonça le croque-mort à ma place, **car nous avons assez profité de l'hospitalité du Comte Phantomhive.**

Je savais que ça allait aussi être mieux pour Grell et William qui n'auraient plus à supporter Ronald et je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix…


	7. Famille démoniaque

**_Chapitre 7 : Famille démoniaque_**

-** Debout, et vite ! Nous sommes attendus dans une riche famille et je doute qu'ils acceptent que nous puissions arriver en retard…**

Je me retournai dans mon lit au moment où Undertaker ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre, me prenant ainsi tout le soleil au visage. Cela faisait déjà un mois que je cohabitais avec lui et tout se passait vraiment bien. Le croque-mort me comprenait et nous passions souvent de longs moments à discuter, allant même jusqu'à ne pas dormir de la nuit.

-** Undy… C'est dimanche…**

- **Selena**, dit-il, **soit tu te lèvres, soit j'avoue à ta famille que tu continues de fréquenter Sébastian Michaelis.**

J'entendis clairement son ton amusé et lui répondis par un grognement peu gracieux. Il quitta la pièce après m'avoir annoncé qu'il me laissait dix minutes au grand maximum pour me préparer. J'eus besoin d'un peu moins que les dix minutes et le rejoignis dans la boutique qui se trouvait juste en dessous des chambres.

- **Voilà, c'est bon ! Je suis à l'heure ! Tes clients seront contents.**

Il partit dans un fou rire presque incontrôlable mais je réussis à le faire se ressaisir en lui rappelant que des gens nous attendaient ailleurs. Il me lança un regard rieur avant de reprendre son air sérieux. Nous montâmes sur un carrosse funèbre, lui dirigeant les chevaux et moi assise à ses côtés, comme depuis mon arrivée à la boutique. Dans les quartiers de Londres, tout le monde s'était vite habitué à ma présence à la boutique d'Undertaker mais je savais tout de même que les nobles se demandaient ce que faisait la fille du Comte Skullhive dans un tel endroit. Personnellement, je me sentais bien là-bas, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, je n'avais ni à supporter mon père, ni à supporter Ciel et je voyais régulièrement Sébastian ainsi que Grell et William. Et puis, je m'étais fait un nouvel ami en la personne d'Undertaker avec qui le tutoiement était vite venu. D'ailleurs, il avait mis moins de temps que Sébastian pour assimiler le fait que j'en avais assez de les voir me vouvoyer.

- **Chez qui va-t-on déjà ?** demandai-je.

- **Chez les Arouet.**

-** Ceux qui viennent de France ?**

**- Eux-mêmes.**

Je me surpris à penser au beau pays que devait être la France et je poussai un profond soupir. Le croque-mort s'en rendit compte et il me jeta un vif coup d'œil avant de me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui répondis que j'avais envie de voyager depuis que j'étais petite mais que mes parents avaient toujours refusé de me laisser partir de peur de ne pas me voir revenir.

- **Si tu le veux, nous pourrons partir en France, un de ces jours, et en faire le tour.**

Je m'imaginais déjà là-bas en train de me promener dans de grandes rues, accompagnée par mon ami croque-mort. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres et je portai mon regard sur le paysage qui défilait pour penser à autre chose. Je jetai soudain un coup d'œil furtif vers mon ami, me demandant une fois de plus à quoi ressemblaient ses yeux. Même si cela faisait un mois que je vivais avec lui, j'ignorai tout de sa famille, de son passé, de ses goûts et de son regard. Mon père m'avait appris, quand je n'étais encore qu'une gamine insouciante, que les yeux des gens étaient les miroirs de leur âme et de leurs émotions et, maintenant que j'y pensais, je n'avais jamais pu voir les réelles émotions d'Undertaker…

Nous arrivâmes chez les Arouet de bonne heure et fûmes accueillis par une jeune femme à la longue chevelure aussi brune que ses yeux. Son regard se posa sur mon ami et vira soudain au rouge avant de redevenir normal. Je me tendis légèrement en comprenant que cette domestique était une démone. Un majordome nous attendait à l'intérieur et il nous conduisit jusqu'à une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Une jeune fille reposait sur le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce, ses cheveux couleur or étendus autour de sa tête et ses mains fines croisées posées sur son ventre. Ses paupières étaient closes et aucun souffle ne sortait de sa bouche dont les lèvres étaient légèrement bleutées. Il était facile de savoir qu'elle était morte juste en regardant la pièce. Les rideaux avaient été tirés pour que peu de lumière puisse passer, les personnes présentes ne parlaient pas et étaient toutes vêtues de noir. Une femme se leva à notre arrivée et vint vers nous d'une démarche légèrement tremblante et maladroite.

- **Merci d'être venus. Notre petite Samia est morte hier soir et j'ignorais si le message parviendrait à temps jusque chez vous.**

- **Nous avons reçu votre missive très tôt ce matin**, lui répondit Undertaker, **et nous avons fait de notre mieux pour ne pas arriver trop tard.**

- **Je n'ai entendu dire que du bien de vous Monsieur Undertaker et j'espère que vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation.**

- **Votre fille aura un remarquable enterrement Madame Arouet.**

La femme fit sortir tout le monde de la chambre et nous laissa, mon ami et moi, avec le cadavre de sa chère fille.

- **C'est vraiment étrange de s'occuper de personnes de son âge. Elle a l'air si jeune…**

- **On finit par s'y habituer.**

Son ton était dépourvu de compassion, ce qui me fit frémir. Avait-il donc si peu d'émotions humaines envers les autres ou devait-il se forger une carapace pour son métier ? La réponse à ma question était très simple car s'il était aussi insensible et asocial que ça, nous n'aurions jamais pu nous entendre. Et puis, je l'avais déjà vu rire de nombreuses fois, voire même tous les jours alors je savais clairement qu'il essayait simplement de faire abstraction au fait que ses clients soient tous morts et puissent être très jeunes. Je ne pus retenir toutefois un frisson me parcourir en reposant les yeux sur la jeune Samia et il le remarqua.

- **Tu peux sortir si tu le souhaites. Il n'est pas forcément facile de s'occuper d'enfants alors je peux très bien comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas rester.**

-** Ce n'est pas une question de rester ou non, c'est juste que je dois me faire à l'idée que la mort est une chose injuste. J'ai eu assez de chance de ne pas avoir de cadavre d'enfant depuis un mois mais il fallait bien que je sois confrontée à la dure réalité un jour ou l'autre.**

Il hocha la tête, me faisant comprendre qu'il comprenait mon raisonnement et s'autorisa un petit sourire. Dans les moments où, comme à cet instant, il était en plein travail, il avait un air un peu trop sérieux qui ne s'accordait pas du tout avec l'image que j'avais de lui. Nous nous occupâmes de rendre à la morte un teint un peu plus « vivant » et nous la plaçâmes ensuite dans le cercueil blanc commandé par sa famille. Le majordome arriva pour savoir si nous avions fini et je vis avec stupéfaction qu'il était lui aussi un démon. Il se rendit compte que je venais de le démasquer et un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Undertaker qui ne bougeait pas, n'ayant rien remarqué d'anormal et je décidai de passer à l'action. Je savais que je n'avais qu'une faible marge de manœuvre puisque l'homme n'était pas humain mais il fallait que je tente quelque chose pour nous sortir de là. Je me concentrai sur mes pouvoirs et fis passer un léger courant d'air dans la pièce, ce qui eut pour effet d'éteindre les bougies qui étaient les seules sources de lumière. Le démon poussa un cri de rage avant de se ruer vers nous mais j'avais eu le temps d'anticiper sa réaction et de me jeter sur le croque-mort pour qu'il ne soit pas aux griffes du majordome des Arouet.

- **Tu ne devrais pas exister l'hybride ! Tu n'es qu'une honte pour notre espèce !**

Il venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie car il venait de rallumer la colère que j'avais éprouvée un mois auparavant après Ronald. Je déchainai mes pouvoirs contre lui avant de prendre en main un des chandeliers et d'essayer de le planter avec. L'absence de lumière ne me gênait en rien car j'avais une bonne vision dans le noir mais il allait quand même un peu trop vite pour moi. Il esquiva habilement mon attaque malgré l'étendue de ses blessures et je sentis soudain une lame froide dans mon ventre. Je titubais en arrière alors que le démon s'avançait d'un air victorieux et je me sentis tomber. J'attendis qu'il dévore mon âme en fermant les yeux mais j'entendis alors une voix familière.

-** Un vrai majordome ne s'attaque pas aux jeunes filles sans défense. Tu viens d'enfreindre l'une des grandes lois des majordomes, sale démon de basse espèce.**

Je rouvris les yeux juste à temps pour voir Sébastian réduire en cendres le majordome de la maison Arouet. Il finit par rallumer les bougies avant de s'accroupir pour s'occuper de moi et il retira le couteau de mon ventre avant d'inspecter la blessure.

- **Hum, c'est assez étrange. Il n'a touché aucun organe vital, n'a pratiquement rien sectionné mais il y a autant de sang que s'il venait de te trancher une artère.**

Je peinais de plus en plus à respirer, ce dont Undertaker se rendit compte quand il rejoignit le démon.

-** Il faut partir d'ici et retourner à ma boutique. J'ai de quoi la soigner là-bas.**

-** Il…il reste une…une autre créature démoniaque. La bonne aux…aux cheveux bruns est elle-aussi une démone.**

Sébastian serra les poings mais m'adressa un sourire dans le but de me remonter le moral.

- **Je vais aller m'occuper d'elle.**

Il effleura mes lèvres d'un tendre baiser et me conseilla de ne pas trop bouger et de ne pas faire d'excès puis il me laissa sous la surveillance du croque-mort.

- **Undy, je suis désolée. Tu…tu risques de perdre tes clients à cause de moi.**

-** Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Selena. Tu n'y es pour rien si cette famille a décidé de se lier à deux démons.**

-** Pas deux, mais bien plus**, minauda une voix enfantine qui me glaça le sang.

Le cercueil était ouvert et celle que nous avions préparé pour son enterrement était debout, bien en vie.

-** Tous les membres du personnel sont des démons et tous les membres de la famille aussi alors que je peux vous assurer que Sébastian Michaelis n'a aucune chance, tout comme vous…**

Tous les membres du personnel ? Et tous les membres de la famille ? Elle avait donc raison, Sébastian ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir, et nous non plus.

- **Aucune chance ? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai eue.**

Je retins un hoquet de surprise en voyant que le majordome de Ciel était déjà de retour.

-** Ce ne sont pas des démons de cinquième zone qui pourront avoir raison de moi et encore moins une enfant qui vient juste de revivre.**

Il s'avança de sa démarche si spéciale, un rictus malsain sur le visage et ne laissa aucune chance à Samia de s'en sortir. Il referma l'une de ses mains sur la gorge gracile de la jeune fille et serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer avant de planter un long couteau en argent à l'emplacement de son cœur. Elle poussa un long râle de souffrance et commença bruler d'une manière très étrange mais elle réussit tout de même à tourner sa tête vers moi et à déverser un torrent d'injures et de malédictions à mon égard. Elle mourut enfin et ses cendres se dispersèrent dans la pièce. Undertaker reposa son regard sur moi et examina la plaie avant de décréter que nous n'avions plus le temps de rentrer à la boutique et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il s'occupe de ma blessure avant que j'attrape une infection ou avant que je ne me vide entièrement de mon sang.

- **Nous ne risquons pas d'être dérangés ?** demanda mon ami au démon.

- **Les Arouet et leurs serviteurs sont tous morts alors nous sommes tranquilles.**

Le croque-mort fit alors une liste orale de tout le matériel dont il avait besoin et Sébastian sorti précipitamment de la pièce pour aller tout chercher. Undertaker préféra ne pas attendre le retour du démon pour commencer et il déboutonna ma chemise pour mettre la plaie à l'air libre.

-** Excuse-moi de te déshabiller à moitié Selena mais je n'ai pas le choix.**

Je lui fis comprendre en un regard que je lui faisais confiance, préférant économiser mon souffle. Je sursautai toutefois quand sa peau froide vint effleurer la mienne, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il ait les mains gelées. Sébastian revint en un rien de temps et tendit le matériel nécessaire au croque-mort qui inspecta minutieusement la plaie avant de réfléchir.

-** Il y a des corps étrangers dans la blessure. La lame du poignard a laissé de drôles d'éclats sur son passage.**

- **Il faut donc tout enlever avant de refermer,** conclut le démon.

- **Exact. Mais ça ne sera pas facile et elle va beaucoup souffrir.**

Je me retins de leur dire que, pour le moment, j'étais encore consciente et que j'entendais tout ce qu'ils disaient parce que je savais que je n'en aurais pas la force. Le démon, obéissant docilement aux recommandations du croque-mort, vint se placer près de moi, s'agenouilla puis posa ma tête sur ses genoux pour me faire comme un oreiller. Alors qu'Undertaker s'affairait à me débarrasser des éclats amenés par la lame, le diable dégageait les mèches de mes cheveux qui étaient retombées sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux, fatiguée par la perte de mon sang et par la trop grande utilisation de mes pouvoirs. Je ressentais tout ce que faisait mon ami et essayais de fixer mes pensées sur autre chose pour éviter de penser à ma blessure. Ma première pensée fut pour les Arouet car je me demandais vraiment comment nous en étions arrivés là. D'accord, j'aurais peut-être dû me méfier un peu plus en voyant que la bonne était une créature démoniaque mais mon habitude de côtoyer Sébastian m'avait fait oublier la vraie nature des démons. En y rependant, je n'avais rien vu de suspect dans les membres de la famille lorsque nous étions entrés dans la chambre de Samia…

- **Et voilà, j'ai fini**, annonça enfin Undertaker à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux mais je savais aussi que je n'avais pas assez de forces pour pouvoir marcher, ce dont mon cher démon se rendit compte au moment où je me levai. Il décida de me porter dans ses bras pour me conduire jusqu'au carrosse funèbre où il me déposa à côté du croque-mort qui venait de monter pour reprendre les rênes.

-** Je ne reste pas avec vous, je dois rentrer au manoir avant le retour de mon maître.**

-** Le retour de Ciel ?**

-** Il est parti très tôt ce matin pour une affaire urgente et m'a demandé de m'occuper du manoir.**

Il me promit de venir me voir ce soir puis disparut rapidement.

- **Quelle drôle de matinée**, soufflai-je.

- **Ah ça oui**, remarqua Undertaker.

Un silence s'installa avant qu'il ne se décide à le briser pour me poser une question.

- **Tu n'as presque rien ressenti tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?**

-** Oui,** répondis-je avec un peu de gêne. **C'est grâce à ma nature d'hybride.**

Il ne me demanda rien de plus et j'en profitai alors pour le remercier. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'endormis, la tête posée sur son épaule.


	8. Quand Grell décide d'attaquer mon frère

_**Chapitre 8 : Quand Grell décide d'attaquer mon frère**_

-** Alors Selena, tu te plais vraiment à la boutique ?** me demanda Grell avec un air intéressé.

- **Pour être franche, oui. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça lorsqu'il m'a proposé de travailler avec lui mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue parce qu'Undertaker me comprend, et c'est réciproque.**

- **Quand tu dis que tu ne t'attendais pas du tout à ça, tu veux dire que tu pensais plutôt à quoi ?** m'interrogea William.

- **Je croyais que les croque-morts passaient leurs journées à découper et maquiller les cadavres mais je me suis bien trompée.**

Bien sûr, j'évitais de leur dire que j'avais été étonnée de voir le nombre de morts qu'il pouvait y avoir dans une journée car c'était un détail que je n'ignorais pas. Dès que William et Grell m'avaient révélé leur identité de Shinigami, ils ne m'avaient épargné aucun détail sur leur travail mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que le nombre de morts pouvait atteindre des sommets aussi élevés.

-** Vas-tu un jour avouer à ta famille que tu es toujours avec Sebas-chan ?**

- **Grell**, soupirai-je. **C'est une honte pour notre famille que je sois tombée amoureuse d'un simple majordome alors tu peux être sûr que je ne vais pas me risquer à leur dire la vérité.**

- **Tu ne supporteras pas éternellement de devoir te cacher. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu finiras par craquer, soit en révélant la vérité à tes parents, soit en brisant la relation qui t'unis à Sébastian Michaelis.**

Je lançai un regard surpris à William avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait juste d'énoncer. Il devait sûrement se tromper car, pour rien au monde, je n'étais prête à abandonner le majordome de Ciel. Je me levai, comme poussée par un ressort, prête à leur montrer que je pourrais rester sans problème avec le démon sans en avertir ma famille. Je m'avançais, prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur une tuile, lorsque j'aperçus au loin un carrosse bien trop familier portant les armoiries de ma famille.

- **Grell, William, je dois absolument rentrer à la boutique**, lançai-je d'un ton paniqué.

Les deux Shinigami me rejoignirent et virent tous deux le moyen de transport de ma famille.

- **Ah oui, il faut qu'on te ramène, surtout si on ne veut pas qu'Undertaker ait des problèmes avec ta famille.**

William, ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir, me souleva dans ses bras avant de sauter sur le toit opposé. Ce mouvement rapide, auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout, m'obligea à m'accrocher au cou de mon ami. En quelques secondes, nous arrivâmes à la boutique du croque-mort et Will' me déposa dans ma chambre, surveillant en jetant des coups d'œil dehors si ma famille était déjà là. Je demandai à mes deux amis Dieux de la Mort de m'attendre alors que je me rendais à la chambre d'Undertaker. Je frappai à sa porte et attendis avec impatience qu'il me donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Lorsque je l'eue, je me précipitai à l'intérieur et il remarqua immédiatement mon air inquiet.

-** Quelque chose ne va pas Selena ?**

- **Ma famille arrive ici… Ils ne m'ont pas prévenu de leur visite ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ! Sébastian devait passer ce soir !**

L'argenté vint vers moi et me prit par les épaules avant de me secouer doucement.

- **Commence par te calmer Selena, ça ira déjà mieux si tu leur donnes l'impression de ne pas être perturbée par leur venue. Et n'oublie pas que Sébastian est un démon alors il sentira leur présence.**

- **Si s'il ne la sent pas ? Ou s'il décide d'intervenir ?**

- **Selena ! Je t'ai dit de te calmer !**

Undertaker avait fait un pas en avant et m'avait serré dans ses bras, caressant doucement mes cheveux et mon dos.

- **Nous pourrions aller le voir et le prévenir**, lâcha la voix de Grell derrière moi.

Je me retins de lui faire remarquer que je leur avais demandé de rester dans ma chambre car sa proposition était assez tentante.

- **C'est une très bonne idée**, remarqua Undertaker en donnant le feu vert à mon ami aux cheveux rouges.

De toutes façons, puisqu'il refusait de me libérer de son étreinte, je ne pouvais pas intervenir pour empêcher les deux Dieux de la Mort de partir et je me résignai donc à leur départ.

-** Tu devrais peut-être aller te changer Selena**, me conseilla le croque-mort.

Il avait enfin desserré notre étreinte et me regardait de la tête aux pieds, notant sûrement que je ne portais aucune couleur et que je m'étais vêtue avec un pantalon. J'acquiesçai face à ses paroles et le suivis, intriguée, lorsqu'il me fit un signe pour me dire de le rejoindre. Il descendit à la boutique et alla vers un placard avant d'en sortir une belle robe couleur or et de me la tendre. Je la pris, émerveillée de sentir la texture délicate du tissu sur ma peau et partis me changer. Undertaker était monté avec moi, attendant que je l'appelle pour m'aider à fermer la robe mais, pour le moment, j'étais plutôt coincée avec les boutons de ma chemise.

-** Undy, j'ai besoin de ton aide…**

Je pris un air franchement gêné alors qu'il entrait. Il vit que je n'arrivais pas à me dévêtir tellement j'étais stressée de savoir que ma famille allait venir et il éclata de rire avant de venir m'aider. Ses doigts habiles s'occupèrent de ma chemise en quelques secondes et il la fit glisser le long de mes épaules, effleurant ma peau au passage. Mes joues rosirent instantanément mais je détournai mon regard avant de finir de me déshabiller puis enfilai la robe avant de laisser mon ami s'occuper de nouer les lacets qui se trouvaient dans le dos. J'entendis soudain les bruits des voix de ma famille et m'agrippai à la main d'Undertaker.

- **Tout ira bien**, m'assura-t-il. **Peut-être vont-ils seulement prendre de tes nouvelles.**

Je voyais très bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu par ses propres paroles et ça suffit à faire croître mon angoisse. Je m'obligeai à me calmer et lorsque ma famille toqua à la porte de la boutique, je me forçai à sourire alors que le croque-mort allait leur ouvrir. Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y aurait que mes parents, je fus bien surprise de voir mes quatre frères. Mon ami les conduisit jusqu'à un espace aménagé pour les repas alors que je fermais la porte après les avoir salués.

-** Cet endroit est assez spécial.**

J'avais distinctement entendu mon père mais je gardais mon sourire sur mon visage pour lui prouver que la boutique du croque-mort était un endroit où je me plaisais vraiment.

-** Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?** demanda Undertaker avec beaucoup de politesse.

- **Du thé ne serait pas de refus**, fit ma mère avec un sourire.

Alors que mon ami allait se diriger vers ce qui nous servait de cuisine, je m'avançai vers lui et posai ma main sur son bras.

-** Je m'en occupe**, lui dis-je.

- **Si c'est ce que tu veux, je te laisse t'en charger Selena.**

J'aperçus brièvement les expressions choquées de mes parents et me retins de rire. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à une telle familiarité entre le croque-mort et moi. Je le laissai commencer la discussion avec ma famille alors que je m'occupais du thé. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec le breuvage et en servis à tout le monde.

- **Avez-vous d'autres projets pour l'avenir ?** osa demander Donovan à mon ami.

- **Disons que je ne prévois pas du tout de changer de métier ou de l'arrêter mais je projette de faire une petite pause dans deux semaines pour emmener Selena en France.**

Mon père faillit s'étrangler avec la gorgée qu'il était en train de boire lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de l'argenté. Il préféra poser sa tasse sur la table avant de nous faire part de ses réflexions.

- **Selena n'ira jamais en France. Dès demain, elle retourne au manoir des Phantomhive pour se fiancer officiellement avec Ciel.**

**- Non !**

Je venais de me lever brutalement en renversant ma tasse de thé et en plantant mon regard dans celui de mon père. Je refusais catégoriquement de retourner au manoir des Phantomhive pour le moment car je savais que je ne supporterais pas de voir Ciel. Et puis, je ne voulais pas non plus m'éloigner d'Undertaker car notre amitié m'était précieuse.

-** Selena**, me souffla l'argenté,** viens t'asseoir.**

Personne ne l'avait entendu à part moi et je vins le rejoindre. Il eut un léger soupir de soulagement et je lui offris un sourire de reconnaissance. Un peu plus et je perdais patience face à la remarque de mon père.

- **Si je peux me permettre**, tenta Undertaker.** Pourquoi obligez-vous votre fille à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimera sûrement jamais plutôt que la laisser être heureuse ?**

Mon père resta sans voix face à la question, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas que mon ami pousserait l'affront jusqu'à oser demander une telle chose à mon géniteur.

-** La seule façon de redorer le blason de la maison Skullhive est de conclure une alliance avec quelqu'un et c'est ce que j'ai fait, par l'intermédiaire de Selena.**

- **Et n'avez-vous pas pensé à chercher autre chose ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas que les unions qui peuvent redonner aux grandes familles leur honneur…**

Mon ami décida de se taire et de ne rien ajouter lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de mon père. Je voulus dire quelque chose lorsque Grell débarqua soudain en claquant la porte et en faisant aussi claquer ses talons. Il se figea en voyant que les membres de ma famille étaient déjà là et nos regards se croisèrent. Quinn se leva soudain et s'avança vers le Shinigami en titubant, me prouvant par là qu'il buvait encore.

- **C'est quoi ce truc ? Un transsexuel ?**

J'aperçus le regard clairement vexé du Dieu de la Mort qui se retenait de se jeter sur mon frère. Il faut dire que Grell portait se comportait de façon assez féminine et qu'il portait des talons mais, de mon point de vue, ses habits n'étaient pas encore si féminins que ça… Je savais qu'il était profondément blessé par une telle remarque mais, comme à son habitude, il ne montra rien et se contenta de sourire de ses dents acérées.

- **Je crois que vous allez finir par mourir ivre… Et assez tôt. C'est écrit sur le death note.**

- **Grell !** m'exclamai-je, choquée.

**- Je ne fais que dire la vérité Selena.**

Undertaker vit que j'allais me lever et il me retint par le bras avant d'entrelacer nos doigts, m'empêchant ainsi de me confronter à Grell et à Quinn.

- **Ha ha ha ! C'est un abruti qui croit encore aux Dieux de la Mort !** rigola mon frère.

Le regard de Grell changea instantanément et je sus que Quinn venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. S'il y avait bien une autre chose que mon ami aux cheveux rouges détestait, c'était les gens qui se moquaient bien des Dieux de la Mort en prétextant qu'ils n'existaient pas. Pour le Shinigami, cela revenait à dire que sa propre vie était inexistante et il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

-** Undy, il faut que j'intervienne ou Grell risque de réduire mon frère en charpie !** soufflai-je pour que lui seul m'entende.

-** Tu ne peux rien contre lui Selena. Il est bien trop énervé pour être raisonné.**

**- William.**

**- Quoi ?** demanda l'argenté.

**- William est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose !**

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, le Dieu de la Mort aux cheveux noirs entra dans la pièce, son regard analysant tranquillement la situation. Nos yeux se croisèrent et il remarqua ma forte inquiétude. Je lui désignai d'un signe de tête Grell et Quinn et il n'eut pas besoin de plus de choses pour comprendre l'étendue de la situation.

**- Grell, calme-toi.**

**- Je ne me calmerai que lorsque cet abruti se sera excusé ! Il remet en cause notre existence…**

L'air de William s'assombrit et je compris que lui aussi détestait être ainsi repoussé par les humains. Je savais tout de même que contrairement à son collègue, il savait se contenir et rester stoïque face à de telles situations.

**- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te montrer ainsi face à de simples mortels. Tu es plus digne d'exister qu'eux alors calme-toi et rentrons.**

Je crus, pendant un court instant, que les paroles du Shinigami aux cheveux noirs avaient eu un bon effet sur Grell mais je vis rapidement que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

**- Si je suis plus digne d'exister qu'eux, comme tu le dis si bien, cher Will', alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons les laisser vivre.**

Il fit apparaître sa faux de la Mort et, cette fois-ci, Undertaker me lâcha pour que je puisse m'interposer entre Grell et Quinn. Je plantai mon regard suppliant dans celui froid du Shinigami.

**- Grell, ne fais pas ça !**

**- Ton frère va mourir sans nous. Sa mort est programmée à aujourd'hui, je ne fais qu'attendre ce moment.**

**- Mais…**

**- Il a raison Selena**, intervint William.** Son nom est sur le death note.**

J'entendis une plainte étouffée derrière moi et vis mon frère qui tombait à genoux, ses mains autour de sa gorge. Quinn manquait d'air mais il était impossible pour nous de l'aider… Ses lèvres commencèrent par devenir bleues puis il tomba complètement, son pouls s'arrêtant. Grell leva sa faux et la planta dans le corps immobile de mon frère avant de couper les liens de sa cinématique. Il se retourna ensuite et la planta dans le corps de mon père, me tirant un cri de surprise. William tenta d'intervenir mais Grell le repoussa, déclarant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser vivre un homme qui tenait absolument à me rendre malheureuse. Une vive lumière apparut soudain, en même temps qu'une femme vêtue d'une grande robe blanche, assortie à ses ailes immaculées.

- **Je ne peux pas laisser un Dieu de la Mort tuer un innocent.**

Ses yeux violets se mirent à luire et une douce lumière enveloppa mon père, les deux Shinigami, Undertaker et moi.

**Vous allez expier vos pêchés dans l'arche des Anges**, dit-elle à William, Grell et Undertaker.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et son regard s'adoucit.

- **Toi, jeune Selena, tu vas m'accompagner pendant que je m'occupe de soigner ton père adoptif.**

**- Mon père quoi ?!**

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**- Tu n'es pas au courant de tes origines ?**

**- Je sais que je suis une hybride mais…**

Mais je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais pensé que mes parents ne seraient pas mes parents biologiques…

- **Un jour ou l'autre, tu découvriras enfin tes vrais géniteurs. S'ils sont toujours en vie… Mais pour le moment, la survie du Conte Skullhive est plus importante.**

Je regardai le visage de mon père puis plantai mon regard dans celui de la femme.

-** Je ne vais pas venir avec vous. Je reste avec mes amis. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais forcément l'aider alors qu'il a décidé de me rendre malheureuse.**

L'Ange fronça les sourcils puis déclara qu'elle me renvoyait dans le monde humain en compagnie de Grell uniquement. Nous apparûmes dans le manoir des Phantomhive, devant Ciel, Sébastian, Elizabeth et Ronald qui nous dévisagèrent, étonnés par notre arrivée.


	9. La lettre de la Comtesse Engel

_**Chapitre 9 : La lettre de la Comtesse Engel**_

Grell et moi étions réunis dans la chambre que j'avais au manoir des Phantomhive, seuls. Lorsque nous étions arrivés au manoir de Ciel après notre petite expédition très rapide, j'avais pris vite fait un morceau du dîner avant de m'excuser pour notre interruption. Ronald et Elizabeth n'avaient rien dit alors que Ciel avait demandé à son majordome de nous conduire, Grell et moi, à la chambre où j'avais déjà dormi quelques temps auparavant. Voilà comment mon ami aux cheveux rouges et moi-même nous étions retrouvés à discuter de l'Ange.

- **Pourquoi m'a-t-elle relâché alors que je devais expier mes pêchés ?**

-** Je l'ignore Grell mais je peux te dire que je suis assez inquiète. Le fait qu'elle ait gardé William et Undertaker est assez bizarre. Ils n'ont rien à se reprocher ! D'accord, Will' est un faucheur et il a dû prendre les âmes de plusieurs personnes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui demander d'expier ses pêchés ! Quant à Undertaker… il ne fait rien de mal.**

-** Il ne faut pas faire confiance aux Anges !** s'écria Grell. **Elle ne va pas leur faire expier leurs pêchés mais elle va les tuer.**

**- Ne dis pas ça, elle ne va pas nous les enlever. Elle va…**

En vérité, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait leur faire et j'étais encore plus terrorisée que mon ami Shinigami. J'avais peur, très peur qu'elle leur fasse du mal ou qu'elle les tienne dans cet endroit pour un temps indéfini qui serait sûrement long.

-** Je ne peux pas laisser Will' là-bas**, déclara le Dieu de la Mort. **Je ne veux pas qu'il reste si loin, je ne veux pas le perdre !**

**- Grell, c'est lui que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui**, fit-il en baissant les yeux.

Il releva soudain la tête et me sourit pour me montrer qu'il allait bien mais j'entrevis une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux bicolores. J'avais deviné l'étendue de ses sentiments depuis longtemps, même si, au début, il disait s'intéresser seulement à un démon, démon dont j'avais appris qu'il s'agissait de Sébastian. Grell avait mis ses vrais sentiments pour Will' de côté, pensant ne pas être assez bien pour lui.

**- Nous les reverrons, je te le promets. William et Undertaker n'ont rien à se reprocher…**

**- Sauf que les Anges peuvent toujours trouver des reproches aux autres.**

Sébastian venait d'entrer dans la chambre, un air sombre sur le visage. Il tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe cachetée d'un sceau assez étrange sur lequel figurait un sceptre et deux ailes. Il me la tendit et je vis avec stupéfaction que mon nom était écrit dessus à l'encre rouge.

-** Comment quelqu'un a pu savoir que je me trouve ici ?** demandai-je avec perplexité.

- **Je suppose que c'est l'Ange dont vous parliez**, répondit le démon.

- **Ouvre-la Selena, c'est peut-être important !** me pressa le Shinigami.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, et en sortis une lettre rédigée dans la même encre.

- **C'est une invitation à un bal costumé de la part de la Comtesse Engel. Elle indique qu'elle aimerait aussi recevoir le jeune Comte Phantomhive pour qu'il fasse la connaissance de son neveu, le Comte Trancy.**

**- Le Comte Trancy ?** fit le majordome en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Sais-tu quelque chose sur lui ?** demandai-je.

**- C'est un jeune homme arrogant qui a passé un pacte avec un démon, comme Ciel l'a passé avec moi. Tu te demandais comment je faisais pour supporter Ciel mais tu verras que Claude a plus de courage que moi pour supporter Alois Trancy.**

Un silence s'installa, silence pendant lequel je me demandai ce que nous allions faire pour sauver Undertaker et William. Je me mis à raconter à Sébastian tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée et il prit un air de plus en plus songeur.

**- Vous n'avez aucun moyen de les retrouver. Cette Ange les a emmenés dans un endroit où seuls les vrais Anges peuvent entrer et sortir à leur guise.**

**- J'ai du sang d'Ange dans mes veines**, fis-je après réflexion.** Je pourrais peut-être y aller…**

**- J'ai oublié de préciser du sang pur d'Ange. Aucun hybride ne peut entrer. Il va falloir que vous vous habituiez à la disparition du Shinigami et du croque-mort.**

Je baissai la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes. Si j'avais fait tout ce qu'il fallait en restant au manoir des Phantomhive, mes deux amis n'auraient eu aucun problème et seraient toujours dans notre monde. Le majordome s'avança et releva mon visage avant de planter son regard vermeil dans le mien.

-** Je sais que tu te crois responsable mais tu n'y es pour rien Selena.**

J'éclatai en sanglot et me jetai dans les bras du démon qui les referma autour de moi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça se termine comme ça ? Je n'avais plus la force d'avancer vers le futur, dévastée par une immense perte. Même si le majordome de Ciel essayait de me convaincre que je n'y étais pour rien dans la disparition de William et Undertaker, je savais bien qu'il ne faisait que ça pour me remonter le moral et non pour dire la vérité. Tout était encore une fois de ma faute malgré ce qu'il essayait de me faire croire. Je me dégageai violement de son étreinte, la tête ailleurs.

- **Ce bal… Je vais y aller ! Je suis sûre de pouvoir découvrir quelque chose sur mes origines et peut-être même trouver un moyen de faire revenir nos amis.**

**- C'est bien trop dangereux Selena !** fit le démon. **Ne risque pas ta vie pour si peu.**

Ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus rougeoyant que d'habitude, signe qu'il allait se mettre en colère si je continuais mais je n'avais plus le choix. J'en avais assez de devoir me comporter comme une bonne petite fille, de devoir toujours respecter ce que l'on m'apprenait ou ce que l'on voulait que je fasse. Je n'étais pas faite pour être le parfait modèle de la sagesse et je comptais bien leur montrer. Surtout que les paroles du démon étaient en train de creuser en moi un abyme assez profond. Je savais depuis plusieurs années qu'une collaboration entre des Dieux de la Mort et des démons était tout simplement impossible mais William avait fait des efforts pour respecter Sébastian et pour ne pas me reprocher ma relation avec le majordome alors le démon pouvait très bien faire la même chose de son côté ! Ce qu'il venait de me dire n'était pas pour me plaire, loin de là, car il considérait que risquer ma vie pour William et Undertaker équivalait à risquer ma vie pour avoir une tasse de thé en plus à une réception.

- **Pour moi, l'amitié est une chose bien plus précieuse que la famille alors je n'hésiterai pas à aller les sauver !**

Ah ça oui, ça m'était beaucoup plus précieux que l'amour de ma famille d'adoption. Mes frères s'étaient toujours bien comportés envers moi mais il y avait toujours eu une distance entre nous, sauf avec Donovan.

- **Selena,** souffla Sébastian. **Je ne te demande pas de rester et de faire attention à toi pour ta famille mais pour moi !**

**- Dans ce cas, je vais mettre les choses au clair. L'amitié passe avant la famille ET avant l'amour.**

Son air s'assombrit et je sus que j'avais touché un point sensible. Cela avait été dur pour lui de comprendre les sentiments qu'il ressentait à mon égard et moi, j'étais là, en train de lui dire que je n'hésiterais pas à rompre avec lui pour pouvoir sauver un Dieu de la Mort et un croque-mort.

- **Bien, je vois que peu importe ce que je peux te dire, tu vas le faire quand même… Je crois qu'il est temps que je rejoigne mon maître.**

Il m'embrassa brièvement sur le front, sans chaleur puis sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte pour montrer son mécontentement. Grell me regarda avec une expression mi amusée et mi choquée.

**- Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'énerver un démon Selena ?**

**- Je le sais Grell mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas que nos amis se sentent abandonnés et je ne veux pas non plus rester ici à ne rien faire !**

**- Ce bal… Quand est-il prévu ?**

**- Demain soir. Et je suis bien décidée à y aller !**

Grell sourit encore une fois puis me conseilla de dormir mais je n'arrivais pas du tout à trouver le sommeil, notre visite, pourtant brève, dans le royaume des Anges me perturbant encore et encore. Morphée finit par réussir à m'endormir mais je passai une nuit mouvementée à faire de nombreux cauchemars.

**- Debout ma belle ! Si tu veux aller au bal, il faut faire les boutiques !**

**- Grell**, grognai-je.** Tu ne pouvais pas attendre un peu avant de me réveiller ?**

J'ouvris les yeux et lui lançai un regard noir avant de me rendre compte qu'il me regardait avec un brin de tendresse.

**- Je n'allais pas te laisser replonger dans tes angoisses… Tu t'es agitée toute la nuit en parlant de beaucoup de choses et tu as murmuré les noms de Will' et Undertaker de nombreuses fois.**

Je m'assis sur le lit en ramenant mes jambes contre moi et les entourai de mes bras en retenant un frisson. Je me rappelais de mes rêves, dans les moindres détails, ce qui était, en ce moment, invivable. Je revoyais encore les corps sans vie du Dieu de la Mort et du croque-mort ainsi que le visage plein de sang de Sébastian qui souriait à la vue des deux cadavres. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu penser que le démon soit le responsable même si ce n'était qu'un rêve car c'était l'Ange qui avait gardé nos deux amis… Mais ce n'était pas ce rêve-là le plus terrible, c'en était un autre, et je remerciais Grell de m'avoir réveillé. J'avais vu une femme, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, tenant dans ses bras un nouveau-né enveloppé dans des langes mauves. A leurs côtés se tenait un homme, tout aussi beau, mais d'une beauté sauvage, comme Sébastian. Dans les yeux des parents, il y avait une tristesse infinie mais ils déposèrent l'enfant sur les marches d'un perron. Je ne savais pas trop si j'avais rêvé de ma véritable naissance ou de ce que je pensais l'être mais si c'était le cas, mes origines étaient assez étranges…

**- Allons-y Selena, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner.**

J'hochai la tête puis m'habillai en silence avant de descendre et de tomber nez à nez avec Ciel.

- **Je suppose que vous allez au bal de ce soir ?** me demanda-t-il.

**- Oui. Je tiens à poser quelques questions à notre hôte.**

**- Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous inviter à être ma cavalière.**

J'ignorais quoi répondre sur le coup mais je sus que c'était plutôt une bonne idée d'accepter car au moins, j'étais sûre de pouvoir y entrer sans problème.

- **Ce sera avec plaisir, Comte Phantomhive. Mais si vous me permettez, j'aimerais aller faire quelques achats pour ma tenue de ce soir.**

**- Allez-y et d'ailleurs, je vous conseille de sortir maintenant avant de croiser Elizabeth et Ronald.**

Lorsque je vis le regard de Grell, j'acquiesçai, ne voulant pas qu'il se jette une fois de plus sur le Shinigami à lunettes. Nous sortîmes tous les deux du manoir et il leva la tête vers le soleil, comme s'il voulait se réchauffer.

**- Je pourrais jouer les majordomes ce soir, comme avec Madame Red,** lâcha-t-il.

**- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, les grandes familles ont des domestiques et nous pourrons rester ensemble !**

Et puis, je ne voulais pas du tout le perdre de vue alors que nos amis étaient déjà loin… Je ne voyais pas comment j'allais pouvoir continuer si lui aussi venait à disparaître.

**- J'espère que nous trouverons le moyen de sauver Will' et Undertaker.**

Je l'espérais aussi mais j'étais beaucoup moins optimiste que lui, à cause des paroles de Sébastian. Il avait dit que seul un Ange de sang pur pouvait entrer dans le monde des Anges mais ma moitié _autre_ me l'empêchait.

-** Je l'espère aussi Selena mais nous y arriverons tous les deux !**

L'enthousiasme soudain de Grell était contagieux et je me surpris à lui sourire alors que nous étions en train d'entrer dans un magasin. Le choix de me tenue fut rapide, surtout avec le Shinigami à mes côtés qui me conseilla de mettre du rouge. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à aller à ce bal pour peut-être découvrir un moyen de retrouver nos deux amis.


	10. La réception qui tourne à la catastrophe

**Chapitre 10 : Une réception qui tourne à la catastrophe**

Je restai scotchée face à la réception de la Comtesse Engel. Tout était magnifique, encore plus grand que ce que ma famille pouvait faire. Les rideaux en velours bordeaux cascadaient près des fenêtres, tirés de manière à ce que le couchant de soleil puisse éclairer les verres en cristal. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur la décoration, ce que mon futur fiancé ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et me fit remarquer que nous ferions mieux de ne pas rester au beau milieu du chemin. Je pris conscience du fait que nous étions en train de bloquer le passage et je m'avançai au bras de Ciel. Plusieurs regards étaient braqués sur nous alors que certains nobles murmuraient sur notre passage. Ils n'en revenaient pas que le dernier membre de la famille Phantomhive m'ait choisi moi pour future épouse. Je me retenais de leur faire remarquer que je n'avais rien choisi mais je me retins, autant pour Ciel que pour ma famille. Le Comte me présenta plusieurs personnes puis m'emmena vers un coin où se trouvaient un homme de son âge, blond comme les blés, accompagné d'un homme tout habillé de noir, sûrement le dénommé Claude.

- **Selena, je te présente le Comte Alois Trancy et son majordome, Claude Faustus.**

Je les saluai avec beaucoup de respect mais mon regard repartit vers la salle, cherchant quelqu'un. Grell était déjà parti à la recherche de William et Undertaker, persuadé qu'ils se trouvaient ici alors que j'étais restée avec Ciel.

- **Selena ?** me souffla le Comte Phantomhive. **Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?**

- **Je … non… J'étais encore en train d'admirer le décor.**

Je m'inventais une excuse, consciente du fait que si je révélais la vérité, Ciel allait sûrement se mettre en colère.

- **Tu n'es pas venu avec ton majordome Ciel ?** lui demanda Alois.

- **Oh si, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de venir à cette réception sans lui. Sortir sans Sébastian, ce serait me condamner à mort. D'ailleurs, le voilà.**

Dès qu'il eut fini de dire cela, je repris ma recherche dans la foule et le vis qui s'avançait. Il tenait dans ses mains un plateau en argent sur lequel reposaient trois coupes en cristal.

- **Excusez-moi pour mon retard Bocchan, il y avait du monde près du banquet.**

Le majordome des Phantomhive tendit l'une des coupes à son maître, une autre à Alois et il me donna la dernière en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je ne me détachais pas de ses iris vermeils et Ciel dut s'en rendre compte car il se racla la gorge.

- **Tu devrais aller reposer ce plateau Sébastian**, fit-il sur un ton froid.

Je me mordis la lèvre en espérant que Ciel ne se rappelle pas de ce petit incident quand nous rentrerons au manoir. Alois eut un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers moi.

- **Je vois que vous n'êtes pas insensible au charme de Sébastian**, ricana-t-il.

Je me mis à rougir fortement et évitai son regard en buvant une gorgée de champagne. Je n'avais rien à répondre au Comte Trancy et même si j'avais eu quelque chose à dire, je me serais retenue, préférant ne pas commettre de bourde. Le majordome de Ciel revint un instant plus tard, les mains débarrassées du plateau en argent, son regard fixé sur Claude. Les deux démons échangèrent un regard et se comprirent, échangeant de façon muette des mots que je n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre.

-** Allons danser Selena**, intervint Ciel. **Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire figure de tapisserie.**

**- Oui, c'est une bonne idée,** tentai-je en pensant le contraire.

Certaines personnes pourraient penser que, à la base, je ne voulais pas danser parce que je ne sais pas danser mais c'était, hélas, l'une des rares choses de la noblesse que je savais faire. Et puis, comme je devais remonter dans l'estime que me portait le Comte Phantomhive, il valait mieux pour moi faire bonne figure et accepter une telle invitation.

- **A plus tard alors**, fit Alois en souriant.

Ciel ne lui répondit pas et m'entraîna vers la piste de danse avant de poser une main sur ma taille et de prendre ma main dans l'autre. La musique recommença sur une valse et nous commençâmes à danser, d'abord à pas lents puis de façon plus assurée au fur et à mesure que la musique continuait. Je me perdais dans les notes, revivant mon enfance dans les grandes réceptions que je détestais tant. Mais au moins, cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas avec ma famille et je n'avais pas à supporter les remarques de Quinn.

- **Vous dansez comme une vraie Lady**, remarqua Ciel avec émerveillement.

-** Peut-être parce que j'en suis une**, fis-je avec ironie.

**- Elizabeth aussi et pourtant, vous dansez mieux qu'elle. A croire que vous étiez faite pour passer votre temps à danser.**

**- Peut-être que votre ancienne fiancée a eu une éducation plus poussée sur les bonnes manières que sur la danse. Contrairement à moi…**

Ciel se contenta de sourire et me rapprocha doucement de lui, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Il abaissa sa tête et effleura mes lèvres d'un doux baiser, me surprenant. Je reculai du mieux que je pouvais, sans pour autant briser notre étreinte et en continuant à danser. Le regard de mon futur époux s'était assombri et je sus que j'avais fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

**- Je présume que vous préférez quand c'est mon majordome qui vous embrasse**, lâcha-t-il.** Au moins, lui sait comment plaire à une femme.**

Je baissai les yeux puis me détachai complètement de lui avant de quitter la piste de danse. Ciel me rejoignit mais n'eut pas le temps de me parler car son majordome arriva.

- **La Comtesse Engel demande à vous parler my lord. A vous et à vous seul.**

- **Etrange**, remarqua le Comte Phantomhive.** Je pensais qu'elle voulait aussi voir Selena… Bon, je vais y aller. Reste avec elle et protège-la, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.**

Mon fiancé s'éloigna en direction d'une des pièces qui se trouvaient au dehors de la salle alors que Sébastian restait à mes côtés. Nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et il caressa furtivement ma joue avec tendresse, faisant attention à ce que personne ne nous voit.

- **J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ciel**, souffla le démon.** Je crains qu'il ait compris que nous n'avons pas cessé de nous voir…**

**- Il a peut-être juste peur que je recommence à te fréquenter si je retourne au manoir comme mon père le souhaitait.**

Il ne me répondit pas et me désigna les jardins vers lesquels nous nous dirigeâmes. Inconsciemment, nous nous étions rapprochés l'un de l'autre et nous étions maintenant main dans la main. J'espérais que personne n'ait l'idée de venir dans les jardins et nous surprenne car la réputation de ma famille ainsi que celle de Ciel risquaient fort de tomber à l'eau.

-** Je m'excuse pour hier**, finit par dire le démon. **Je sais à quel point l'amitié est une chose précieuse à tes yeux et je suis sincèrement désolé.**

**- C'est moi qui m'excuse**, rétorquai-je.** Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter autant contre toi alors que tu voulais juste me protéger. Et, pour te dire la vérité, je ne suis pas prête à me passer de toi…**

J'entrevis une lueur dans ses yeux, lueur qui se disparut vite alors qu'il était en train de se mettre sur ses gardes, l'oreille tendue. Il lâcha ma main et me fit signe de rester silencieuse avant de me faire comprendre que je devais me cacher, chose qui n'était pas vraiment facile avec la tenue que je portais. Mes talons hauts m'empêchaient de me déplacer vite, de même que ma robe en mousseline à la mode français. Je maudis Grell d'avoir choisi ma tenue puis trouvai enfin où me cacher en tout sécurité, du moins, c'était ce que je croyais. Quelqu'un me plaqua une main sur la bouche et une autre sur mon ventre pour me faire reculer. Je voulus me débattre et mordre mon assaillant mais j'entendis une voix familière qui me calma aussitôt.

- **C'est moi Selena ! Si tu pouvais arrêter de gesticuler de la sorte, ça m'arrangerait fortement.**

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait puis soupirai de soulagement quand il me libéra. Sur le coup, après m'être retournée, j'eus un court instant de panique en voyant un jeune homme à la longe chevelure foncée et aux yeux bruns mais je me rappelai à temps que c'était l'apparence que Grell avait décidé de prendre pour la réception. Il m'apprit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de nos amis dans le manoir de la Comtesse Engel mais il m'informa cependant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose susceptible de m'intéresser. Devant mon air interrogatif, il prit ma main et m'entraîna dans les profondeurs du jardin avant de s'arrêter devant une statue représentant un ange. Je m'émerveillai de voir cette œuvre d'art si finement sculptée mais fus surtout surprise de voir mon ami aux cheveux rouges, qui avait repris sa véritable apparence, ouvrir un passage secret dans le socle de la statue. Il m'invita à entrer la première puis passa à son tour la porte de pierre avant de la refermer, nous plongeant ainsi dans l'obscurité. Grell me guida par la voix dans le noir et je sentis soudain un mur en face de moi. J'appuyai sur une pierre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'ouvrir le mur.

- **N'aie crainte et avance**, me souffla Grell.

Je me forçai à bouger puis détaillai les lieux. Nous étions arrivés dans une grande salle dans laquelle se trouvait une collection de tableaux. Le Shinigami ne me laissa pas le temps de les détailler, m'entraînant vers un portrait en particulier. Il représentait un couple souriant et leurs enfants, une magnifique jeune fille à la chevelure d'ébène se terminant par des pointes blanches et aux étonnants yeux mauves, de même qu'un jeune homme aux yeux de la même couleur mais à la chevelure blanche aux pointes noires, l'opposé de sa sœur. Je ressentis, en voyant cette toile, un grand élan de tristesse et de mélancolie.

- **Je crois que la Comtesse t'a invitée pour ce tableau**, fit alors Grell. **La ressemblance entre cette fillette et toi est extraordinaire.**

Je détachai mon regard des enfants pour me concentrer sur les parents. Les deux adultes du portrait ressemblaient étrangement aux deux personnes que j'avais vues dans mon rêve, chose assez troublante.

- **Ce sont tes véritables parents Selena.**

**- C'est impossible Grell. Même si je sais que j'ai été adoptée, j'ai toujours vécu chez les Skullhive alors je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu poser pour ce tableau avec ces personnes.**

**- Peut-être parce que ta mémoire a décidé de supprimer certains de tes souvenirs**, fit une voix masculine.

Grell et moi nous nous retournâmes au même moment pour apercevoir un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près mon âge et qui ressemblait étrangement à l'enfant du tableau. Devant mon air plus que stupéfait, il eut un sourire amusé et je retins la réplique cinglante qui allait franchir mes lèvres. Après tout, je ne savais rien de lui et je ne voulais pas risquer ma vie.

- **Tu dois te demander qui je suis, ce que je fais là et comment je peux savoir une chose aussi absurde ? Eh bien, je vais plus ou moins résumer ça en quelque chose de compréhensible. Je m'appelle Aslo et je suis ton frère jumeau.**

En disant ces derniers mots, il avait planté son regard dans le mien, comme pour me prouver la véracité de ses propos. Son annonce correspondait avec notre ressemblance flagrante mais quelque chose au fond de moi voulait repousser ce qu'il disait. Le monde dans lequel j'avais vécu englobait mes parents ainsi que mes quatre frères mais en aucun cas un frère jumeau. A partir du moment où j'avais commencé à me rendre compte que je n'étais pas humaine, j'avais vite compris que le Comte et la Comtesse Skullhive n'étaient pas mes vrais géniteurs mais par respect pour eux, je ne leur en avais jamais parlé, les considérant comme mes vrais parents. J'avais préféré rester dans ma petite bulle de normalité, chose qui n'avait pas duré longtemps puisque je fréquentais les deux Shinigami qui allaient devenir mes meilleurs amis. Ce n'était pas un frère jumeau qui allait tout faire basculer.

-** Dites la vérité au lieu de vouloir me faire croire tout ce qu'il vous plait. Si c'est l'argent de ma famille que vous voulez, alors prenez-le au manoir et fichez moi la paix !**

J'avais essayé d'affermir ma voix mais je tremblais légèrement. Mon sentiment de malaise s'accrut quand le dénommé Aslo plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches car je crus un court instant qu'il allait sortir une arme, ce que Grell crut également. Mon ami sortit sa faux de la Mort dans le but de trancher en deux ce qui se disait être mon jumeau mais celui-ci planta son regard dans celui bicolore du Dieu de la Mort.

- **Rangez votre faux, Shinigami. Je ne veux aucun mal à Selena, je souhaite seulement lui remettre une lettre de sa mère biologique. D'ailleurs, cet avertissement vaut aussi pour vous, démon.**

J'aperçus alors le regard vermeil et luisant de Sébastian et me détendis aussitôt. Je fis un signe à Grell pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur Aslo puis m'avançai avant de prendre l'enveloppe que celui-ci me tendait. Dessus, il y avait mon nom, suivit de la mention _ma très chère fille._ Une larme roula sur ma joue alors que je prenais conscience du fait que les réponses à certaines de questions se trouvaient sûrement là, dans cette enveloppe. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder dessus car du bruit se fit entendre et, en un instant, Sébastian se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par Claude alors que deux personnes s'occupaient de Grell et d'Aslo. J'entrevis les yeux bleus d'Alois avant de le voir lui, un sourire cloué sur les lèvres. Il paraissait vraiment fier de lui alors que son regard se promenait dans toute la salle.

-** Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur Ciel**, lâcha-t-il d'un ton rieur.

A le voir ainsi, j'eus vraiment envie de le considérer comme un gamin, ce qu'il avait vraiment dû être autrefois mais je me figeai en voyant que son regard était celui d'un véritable assassin.

- **Pourquoi en avez-vous après le Comte Phantomhive ?** tentai-je.

-** Pourquoi ? Quelle question absurde ! Ciel est le préféré de la Reine Victoria ! Ça fait une éternité qu'elle ne m'a pas confiée de mission ! C'est toujours Ciel qui passe avant tout le monde, c'est lui qui est le Comte le plus connu ! Mais tout va changer parce que je vais prendre tout ce qu'il a !**

Mon regard croisa celui de Sébastian et j'y lus avec étonnement beaucoup d'inquiétude. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à se défaire de la poigne du majordome d'Alois, chose qui m'inquiéta, et pas qu'un petit peu…

- **Son majordome sera obligé de m'obéir, de même que tous ses serviteurs parce qu'il sera considéré comme mort !**

Alois avança de quelques pas vers moi, me faisant instinctivement reculer alors que je réfléchissais à ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- **Ciel est en ce moment-même avec la Comtesse Engel alors je ne vois pas comment vous allez pouvoir réussir,** fis-je enfin.

- **La Comtesse est morte depuis plusieurs semaines, c'est une démone sous mes ordres qui a pris sa place, ce qui fait que ce cher Ciel est en train de sombrer dans le coma.**

Entre William, Undertaker et mon père qui se trouvaient chez les Anges et Ciel coincé dans le coma, les choses auraient pu être meilleures…

- **J'aurai sa fortune, son manoir mais aussi sa très chère fiancée…**

C'est à ce moment-là que je compris le problème et ça ne me plut pas du tout.


End file.
